Fantasmes sur Dungeons et Dragons Online
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Quand Sabo a commencé à jouer à Dungeons et Dragons Online, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer un joueur avec une voix qui pourrait lui faire perdre la raison. SaboAce ModernUA Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfic sur le AceSabo.

La fanfiction n'est pas de moi mais de ** ScarletteSorceress **( que je remercie de m'avoir autorisé à traduire _**Thank you ~**_ :D ) J'ai adoré cette fiction en Anglais, et donc je voulais la partager avec ceux qui ne peuvent pas ( ou qui n'ont simplement pas le courage ^^ ) de la lire en Anglais, car elle en vaut vraiment le coup !

J'ai retapé certains passages à ma façon car ils étaient juste impossible à traduire en Français et ça ne voulais rien dire.

La fiction original contient pour le moment 3 chapitres ( et peut être un nouveau bientôt ? ).

 **J'ai déjà traduis le deuxième, mais je ne le posterai que si je suis sûr qu'il y aura du monde pour les suivants.** Traduire prend autant de temps ( Même parfois plus ) que d'écrire un chapitre normal, c'est pourquoi je n'est pas envie de perdre mon temps si personne ne lis ..

Donc voilà, si vous aimez ce chapitre et **que vous voulez le second, manifestez vous** , il est en stock, et comme ça je pourrais savoir si je continu ou pas.

Je le répète, la fiction original est en Anglais et appartient à ScarletteSorceress.

Chapitre corrigé par Roronoa0mama. Merci :D ~

 **/ ! \ Langage assez cru et " scène de sexe ".**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Juste une seule fois. Juste quelque chose qu'il avait fait une fois et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de refaire.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si son ami de jeux en ligne avait une voix si sexy. Lorsque Sabo avait commencé à jouer à Dungeons et Dragons Online il avait seulement l'intention de l'utiliser comme un moyen de déstresser pendant les examens, d'avoir son petit monde à lui quand les choses devenaient difficiles. Et alors que tout allait bien, un autre type de stress était apparu. Un stress qui était nommé FireHazard. Et avec ce nom, une voix, dont Sabo était sûr qu'elle devait être illégale dans au moins dix-sept pays différents.

Il n'avait jamais voulu que ça se produise. Honnêtement ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette voix lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues. Ce n'était pas sa faute si cette voix l'avait fait se sentir comme jamais auparavant. Ce n'était pas non plus comme si c'était la faute de FireHazard ( - Ace - Son esprit avait automatiquement corrigé, en se souvenant d'un jour où le petit frère d'Ace avait volé son micro. ) Mais c'était certainement plus facile de blâmer quelqu'un, après l'humiliation qu'il avait ressenti la première fois. Il ne savait même pas son nom à l'époque !

Tout ce qu'il savait était que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tentatrice, surtout quand Ace avait commencé à faire des insinuations douteuses pendant la quête sur laquelle ils étaient en ce moment. Et ça avait été de trop pour Sabo. Après avoir trouvé une excuse de merde, il avait éteint son micro, et avait essayé de contrôler son sang qui s'était précipité vers le sud de son anatomie au son du petit rire sensuel d'Ace. Il n'avait pas quitté le jeu, et Sabo pouvait presque voir le sourire d'Ace, alors que celui-ci continuait de parler, quand il renonça à essayer de se contrôler.

Il enleva le tissu contraignant de son short, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il était vraiment reconnaissant que son micro soit éteint. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter l'humiliation si Ace entendait ses gémissements. Mais la sensation de plaisir disparue quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se branler, au son de la voix de son ami.

Sabo s'était instantanément caché sous les couvertures et n'avait plus touché au jeu pendant une semaine. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses dans la vie, le jeu était addictif, et il se retrouva bientôt à jouer à nouveau; espérant au fond de lui même ne plus jamais entendre FireHazard.

Comme il avait tort.

Peu importe la quête, FireHazard était toujours là, et toujours avec cette putain de voix. Il le rendait tellement fou. Certains jours, il réussissait à garder ses pulsions sous contrôle, et apprit à connaitre un peu mieux son ami derrière l'écran.

Ace était probablement le gars le plus doux sur cette planète. Il vivait seul avec son petit-frère dont il prenait soin, et faisait souvent du bénévolat au refuge pour animaux du coin. Il était gentil et patient ( sauf les fois où Luffy lui volait son micro, Sabo aurait juré qu'un démon se cachait dessous toute cette douceur ). Et à chaque fois que Sabo quittait le jeu, il lui souhaitait toujours " Bonne chance " ou un simple " Amuse toi bien " qui ne manquait jamais de faire sourire le blond.

Ace avait continué à se moquer de lui et à le taquiner, et il ne savait pas à quel point il n'aidait pas Sabo à s'enlever ses pensées perverses de la tête. Le blond pouvait facilement s'imaginer à quel point son ami serait délicat en embrassant sa poitrine, et en caressant chaque partie de son corps avec un sourire narquois.

Ses fantasmes n'avaient jamais disparu. Au contraire, ils empiraient. A tel point que certaines fois il se réveillait au beau milieu de la nuit avec des sueurs froides, le boxeurs humides et les draps souillés.

Généralement après l'une de ces étonnantes nuits, ses pulsions le laissaient tranquille pendant un certains temps, lui permettant de jouer avec Ace, sans se branler sur sa voix à chaque fois. C'est pourquoi il les tolérait, pour la plupart. Mais le rêve de la nuit dernière avait été pire que les précédents et il n'avait pas réussi à se le sortir de la tête de la journée. Et ça embarrassait Sabo au plus haut point. Et un Sabo embarrassé est un Sabo très irritable. Chose que Ace n'avait, malheureusement, pas manqué, dés que le blond s'était connecté.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui ? Oh, et soit prudent avec l'énigme, je faisais cette quête hier et aucun de nous ne l'a réussi." Sabo laissa échapper un soupir et se força à se concentrer sur l'énigme à portée de main. Après environ une minute de concentration, il mit son personnage sur les runes qui détenaient la bonne réponse.

" Merci ! Mais comment tu peux être si bon à ça ? " Il pouvait entendre l'étonnement et la petite pointe de respect dans la voix d'Ace.

Sabo ne put retenir un sourire de fierté.

" Je me sers de mon cerveau. "

" Aie. " Ace rit, pendant qu'il continuait la quête. " Ça fait mal, j'aurais besoin d'un baiser pour me sentir mieux. "

" Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu es un dragueur total? " Sabo réussit à le dire, heureux d'être seul dans sa chambre, là où personne ne pouvait le voir rougir de gêne, s'imaginant les lèvres d'Ace sur les siennes. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement et se cogna la tête contre son bureau.

" Tu serais le premier. " Ace rigola, avant de prendre un ton plus curieux. " C'était quoi ce bruit à l'instant ? Ça ressemblait à un chat qui vient de percuter un mur. "

" Remplace 'chat' avec ma tête et 'mur' avec mon bureau, et tu auras ta réponse." Sabo s'était plaint, ce qui lui avait valut un autre rire de son ami.

" Qu'est-ce que ce pauvre bureau t'a fait pour que tu essayes de plonger dans le coma en te cognant dessus ? "

" C'est pas mon bureau ... " Répondit Sabo, trop fatigué pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit à part la voix inquiète d'Ace.

" Plutôt un gars chaud qui me rend fou." Révèla-t-il dans un bâillement, en prenant une canette de Monster à coté de lui, qu'il gardait pour rester éveillé et pouvoir jouer toute la nuit.

Il était en apparence très calme, mais mentalement, Sabo cherchait des réponses à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il savait qu'Ace n'était pas homophobe; il avait été clair dessus quand un autre joueur les avaient traité de " tapettes " pour ne pas avoir fait une quête avec lui, et Ace avait explosé, lui reprochant d'utiliser ce genre d'insulte. ( Ils avaient passé le reste de la quête à parler des Droits de l'homme, et c'était une des rares parties où Sabo n'avait pas fait de gaffes à la fin. ) Bien sûr, Sabo n'avait jamais parlé de sa sexualité, et peut être que ça allait mettre Ace mal à l'aise. Il était entièrement prêt à présenter des excuses à Ace quand il répondit finalement.

"Vraiment ? C'est quel genre de mec ? " Demanda-t-il avec une politesse forcée qui envoya des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de Sabo. Un sentiment de prise de conscience le percuta. Le ton qu'il avait employé, les insinuations, et le léger accent avait fait remarquer à Sabo que la conversation était sur le point de prendre une direction dangereuse.

"C-C'est juste un gars, ça n'a pas d'importance. D-De toute façon nous sommes arrivés à la prochaine énigme. " Il se maudit une nouvelle fois d'avoir bégayé sur cette phrase. Il savait qu'Ace allait l'interroger, après avoir senti cette faiblesse. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas. Surtout pas après le rêve de la nuit dernière. Chaque fois où il donnait une raison à Ace d'être arrogant, le lendemain il faisait un de ses rêves humides.

"Oh, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit sans importance, si tu bégayes comme ça." Ce salaud ronronnait presque, et tout espoir de Sabo pour se sauver de cette conversation avait disparu. Ses joues commencèrent à rosir et il mordit son pouce pour étouffer un gémissement gênant. Il tenta d'éteindre son micro dans une bousculade aveugle avant de pousser sa chaise loin de son bureau.

"Oh allez Sabo, je suis curieux. Ça doit être quelque chose, si tu réagis comme ça !"

 _-Tu n'as aucune idée de combien c'est vrai._ Pensa Sabo, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et se touchant à travers son short, sentant sa queue se dresser au toucher soudain.

"S'il-te-plaît Sabo, dit moi, juste un tout petit peu ! " Sa voix basse et pleurnicharde était adorable, et d'autant plus insupportable pour Sabo, qui dût se mordre plus fort le pouce. Il enleva, avec son autre main, le bouton de son short, ressentant son membre palpiter douloureusement en réponse à la voix d'Ace. Le bouton lâcha enfin, il ne pût arrêter un cri dût au contact de sa main froide avec la chaleur de sa peau. Il se hâta de retirer son short et son caleçon, soupirant de soulagement quand l'air frais de la chambre rentra en contact avec sa chair brûlante. Soigneusement, il commença à se caresser lentement, en imaginant la main d'Ace, et non pas la sienne. Les lents effleurements étaient une torture et il ne pouvait arrêter les petits gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche.

"Je ne vais pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu me dises." Dit Ace d'un ton taquin après une longue pause.

Sabo n'y prêta pas attention, trop pris dans son petit monde.

" ... Dieu, j'espère que tu ne vas pas... arrêter ... " marmonna Sabo, fermant sa main sur la base de son membre. Les doigts de son autre main tombèrent de sa bouche pour venir toucher ses tétons à travers sa mince chemise.

Très lentement il commença à se caresser de haut en bas, le souffle saccadé. La chaleur semblait voyager à travers son corps. Un soupir choqué lui échappa quand il pinça et tira sur l'un de ses mamelons. La tête retombée, il soufflait difficilement dans l'air frais de la pièce.

" ... N'arrête pas ... Ace ... N-Ne... S'il-te-plaît ... " Les mots et les gémissements sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il accéléra son mouvement, perdu dans ses fantasmes, il se sentait de plus en plus prés de sa limite. Ses yeux étaient fermés, la sueur collait ses boucles blondes sur son visage et son cou. Sa main délaissa ses mamelons, et partit saisir la chaise.

" ... P-Putain ... Ace ! " Dans un dernier coup, il se laissa aller, les paupières closes, criant le nom d'Ace. Haletant, il se redressa difficilement, avec des vertiges de plaisir et de soulagement.

" Merde " Il gémit avant de tendre la main vers la boite de mouchoirs sur son bureau dans une tentative de nettoyer. Il allait certainement prendre une douche ce soir. Une très longue douche.

" Je dois dire que c'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu. "

Sabo tourna les yeux vers son écran d'ordinateur, horrifié. La lumière du micro était verte, et pas rouge comme elle était censé l'être. Ace avait entendu ce qu'il venait de faire. Un crissement gêné quitta sa bouche, faisant rire Ace.

" Tu es tellement mignon. Je peux difficilement croire que tu es capable de ça. Putain, Sabo, si tu voulais te branler sur moi, tout ce que tu avais à faire était de me demander, et je t'aurais volontiers dit des choses sales. "

Sabo rougit encore plus. C'était clair qu'Ace avait tout entendu, et ça lui donnait envie de se cacher dans un trou et mourir. Il leva à nouveau les yeux vers son écran.

" Attends... Quoi ? " Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction d'Ace.

" Ouais, ne soit pas égoïste. Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où j'ai été distrait en pensant à ta voix. J'y ai presque pensé toute la journée." Encore une fois, le rire charmeur et insouciant d'Ace retentît de l'ordinateur.

" Désolé de ne pas vouloir me mettre dans l'embarras." Sabo retira sa chemise et la jeta sur son lit.

" Tu aurais du. " Ace renifla avant de rire à nouveau, mais cette fois ce fût un rire doux, plein de mots cachés et de significations secrètes.

"Par ailleurs, je voulais te demander, depuis un moments, c'est quoi ton Skype ? Je pense que je mérite de voir ton visage maintenant, tu ne penses pas ? "

Sabo rit nerveusement avant de taper son adresse Skype et de l'envoyer. D'une façon Ace avait raison; s'il avait découvert que quelqu'un s'était branlé sur sa voix, pendant les trois derniers mois, il voudrait le voir aussi.

" Mais ne m'appelle pas tout de suite, je vais prendre une douche. "

" Et perdre une chance de te voir rouge et en sueur ? Bien ... "

Sabo laissa échapper un petit rire, et éteint son micro, correctement cette fois, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sachant que quand il reviendrait, il aurait enfin l'occasion de voir la personne qui possédait la voix qui avait tout fait commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone ~**

Voici le deuxième chapitre de Fantasmes sur Dungeons et Dragons !

Alors, déjà, merci pour toutes vos Reviews/Follows/Favorites; j'ai était heureuse de voir que le premier chapitre vous aient plu et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant ! ( Je réponds à vos review en fin de chapitre. )

Comme j'avais déjà dit dans le premier, le chapitre trois n'est pas encore traduits, et j'aimerais savoir si il y aura du monde, pour ne pas le traduire pour rien, car il est vraiment long et assez difficile. J'ai besoin de motivation ^w^.

 **/ ! \ Chapitre non corrigé.** ( Ça devient une habitude, ça... ) Je n'est pas encore de correction disponible, et qu'à cause de la rentrée et tout, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais me reconnecter à nouveau, je le poste maintenant. Mais bien sur si je reçois la correction entre deux je trouverais cinq minute pour la poster, et ainsi, épargner vos pauvres petits yeux. ;D

Bref, bonne rentrée à vous et

 **Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

Ça avait été une journée étrange. Très étrange. Mais cette journée était appréciable, au milieu de toute cette routine. D'abord, il avait été réveillé par son alarme, après Luffy s'était rappelé de lui payer son déjeuner avec son propre argent, et pour finir, il avait fait une crise de narcolepsie en plein cours d'Espagnol, et ne s'était pas fait engueuler. Son professer d'espagnol était un véritable dragon, et il avait eu peur de quitter la salle, sans retenue ou brûlures au troisième degré.

Ses amis semblaient l'avoir remarqué à la minute où il rejoignit le petit groupe sous le pommier devant leur école, mais se turent, pour l'instant.

C'était une belle journée. Le ciel était clair, sans nuages, avec une belle nuance de bleu d'été. La légère brise lui soulevait doucement les cheveux et coupait la chaleur ambiante. Les autres semblaient s'amuser en se prélassant au soleil, mais Ace, lui, se retrouva prit malgré lui, dans la conversation de Izou et Tatch, en repensant à ses dernières nuits.

Peut être que DragonWhisperer serait en ligne ce soir ... Peut être que ce soir il serait capable d'écouter Sabo divaguer à propos d'une énigme auquel le brun ne comprenait rien.

Et Ace ne pouvait pas non plus comprendre pourquoi Sabo ne s'était pas connecté ces derniers jours.

Il n'était pas un idiot, contrairement à ce que ses camarades de classe pouvaient pensé. Il avait remarqué que, parfois, son ami en ligne ne se connecté pas pendant quelques jours et revenait ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Ace avait également remarqué qu'il avait tendance à être un motif pour ces absences; en général elles survenaient quand il commencé a taquiner son ami à propos de chose sexuel. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise, honnêtement ! Mais c'était tellement amusant de l'entendre bafouiller à la fin de la partie et trouver une excuse foireuse qui précédait un long silence de quatre jours.

La façon dont s'énervé son ami était adorable, et Ace en venait à se demander si Sabo réagissait de la même quand c'était ses propres amis IRL qui lui faisait ce genre de blague.

" Si seulement j'avais la chance de voir son visage ..." Une voix traîtresse lui a chuchoté à l'arrière de la tête. Ace dût se retenir de grinçer des dents. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il ne verrait probablement jamais le visage de Sabo. Il y avait tellement de mystère à propos de son ami en ligne et Ace voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir les autres jeux auxquels Sabo jouait, de quel partie de l'Angleterre il venait, les sujets qu'il prenait à l'école, si il était plutôt slip ou boxeur, si il préférait les cookies au gâteau...

Même les choses les plus banales comme la couleur de ses yeux ou de ses cheveux. Ace voulait tout savoir.

" Oï Ace, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ces jour-ci ? " La voix le sortit le sortit de ses pensées et il leva la tête pour voir les yeux inquiets de son meilleur ami, à une distance trop proche de son visage.

Ace trébucha en arrière, et remarqua que tout ses amis avaient cessé de marcher et le regardait avec plus ou moins d'inquiétude.

" Tu est vraiment distant ces derniers jours. Tu n'est pas malade au moins ? " Marco a demandé, avançant sa main vers le front d'Ace pour prendre sa température.

" Luffy a à nouveau vidé le frigo chez vous ? " Tatch demanda, fouillant dans son sac pour voir si il n'avait pas de nourriture a donné à son ami.

" Tu n'est pas allergique à un des animaux dont tu t'occupe au refuge ? " Izou interrogea à son tour, cherchant touts signe de réaction allergique sur le visage du brun.

" Ace n'est pas allergique aux animaux. Il est seulement allergique aux épinards, et il a mangé trois plateaux repas aujourd'hui donc il n'a pas faim. Et Marco, tu semble avoir oublié que Ace ne tombe jamais malade. " Haruta informa dans un soupir.

" Comment tu sait que je suis allergique à ça ? "

Ils semblaient tous avoir oublié que le sujet de leurs débats se tenait juste à côté d'eux, et semblait de moins en moins s'amusé au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il ne voulait pas être en retard à la maison et risquer de manquer Sabo. Si il venait ce soir.

" Il pense à son ami en ligne, c'est tout. " Haruta haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas prendre conscience qu'il venait de lâcher une bombe à ses amis, mais remarqua l'expression paniqué qui brillait dans les yeux marrons d'Ace.

" Comment tu sait ça ? " Demanda Ace dans un murmure horrifié. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir mentionné Sabo à ses amis. A sa connaissance aucun d'entre eux, ne savait qu'il jouait à Dongeons et Dragons Online. Et le regard choqué des autres lui confirmèrent qu'ils ne savaient rien.

" Tu as un ami en ligne ? Tu as été prudent ? Tu ne sait pas quel genre de personne tu peux rencontrer sur ce genre de site, yoi. " Marco fronça légèrement les sourcils, regardant son ami aux taches de rousseur.

" Sabo n'est pas comme ça ! " Ace siffla, lui même surpris de réagir comme ça. Il se détourna d'eux avec colère. Pourquoi ces questions le touchait tant ? Bien sûr il n'avait pas apprécié que Marco suggère que Sabo pouvait être une sorte de pédophile simplement parce qu'il l'avait rencontré sur un jeu en ligne. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment une surprise; personnes ne voudrait que ses amis accuse ses autres amis de choses horribles comme ça.

Mais pourquoi était t-il autant en colère ?

Ça devait simplement être parce que Marco n'avait jamais rencontré Sabo, c'est tout. Ace détestait les gens qui jugeait sans connaître. Ça devait être ça.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, je rentre à la maison. Je dois faire le dîner avant que Luffy ne revienne avec Law et Zoro du club de Kendo. "

Ace agita sa main dans un au revoir et se dirigea vers sa maison, sans prêter attention aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis. Il aimait Sabo, et n'avait pas besoin que ses amis lui disent quoi faire de sa vie. Que faire si ils n'auraient jamais la chance de se voir en vrai ? La voix de Sabo était apaisante et il éclaté de rire à chaque fois que Ace râlait après que son personnage se soit fait vaincre lors d'une quête.

En ce qui concernait Ace, une personne avec une voix comme ça ne pouvait pas être mauvaise.

Au moment où Ace rentra chez lui, il eût envie de se cogner la tête à plusieurs reprises dans le mur de briques. Depuis que Marco avait fait ses accusations envers Sabo il se sentait mal. Il y avait pensé pendant les vingts minutes de trajets et sentait lentement la migraine venir. Que faire si Marco avait raison ? Que faire si Ace avait vraiment trop confiance en son nouvel ami ? Considérait-il vraiment Sabo comme un ami maintenant ?

C'était tellement frustrant ! Il n'avait eu aucun problème à l'appelait " son ami " ce matin ! Bien sûr ils parlaient seulement depuis quelques mois ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais eût aucun problème à considérer l'autre adolescent comme un ami. Il pensait à Sabo tout le temps. Ce n'était pas sa faute si la voix de son ami était si apaisante et le rendait tellement heureux juste en l'écoutant. Elle le faisait se sentir si spécial; comme si il était le seul dans le monde à qui Sabo voulait parler. Si ses professeurs voulaient attirer son attention en cours, ils devraient écouter les conseils de Sabo.

Avec un soupir, il se fit rapidement une collation ( une douzaine de tranches de fromages, du jambon, trois paquets de doritos et deux litres de limonades ) il mît du porc à décongeler dans l'évier, et sortit plusieurs tranches de viandes pour que Luffy puisse grignoter quand il rentrerait à la maison. Il a également mit du pain de côté pour effrayer Law. Il avait renoncé à cacher le saké de Zoro, qui avait une étrange capacité à le sentir peut importe l'endroit où il l'avait mis.

Il monta à l'étage avec son casse-croûte dans les bras. Il posa la nourriture sur son bureau et verrouilla sa porte. Il n'avait pas envie que Luffy vienne lui voler son micro à nouveau.

Quand il s'était connecté, les angoisses étaient revenus, et il s'était finalement résolus à demander l'adresse Skype de Sabo.

A la déception d'Ace, Sabo n'était pas en ligne, mais il pensa ensuite au décalage horaires et aux différences de leurs vies. Il savait que Sabo avait beaucoup de devoirs qui l'obligeait parfois à s'éloigner du jeu.

Il joua quelques quêtes en solo, en attendant, pensant à l'importance de Sabo dans sa routine quotidienne. Il était toujours inquiet quand Sabo disparaissait pendant des jours. Ses amis l'avaient interrogé, ses professeurs l'avaient collé pour ne pas avoir était attentif en cours, et Haruta avait même compris !

Heureusement, après seulement une demie heure de jeu un pseudo très familier apparu sur son écran.

" Hey, Dragon boy, heureux que tu ai put me rejoindre. " Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire en parlant à son ami. Il se souvenait encore de la petite et adorable protestation que Sabo avait fait quand il lui avait donné ce surnom. Son sourire a lentement disparu quand la seule réponse qu'il reçu fût un grognement de frustration.

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, aujourd'hui ? " Pendant un moment il se demanda si sa voix n'avait pas sonné trop préoccupé ou trop grossière. Malheureusement la plupart du temps, quand il était préoccupé il paraissait grossier ou en colère, et il espérait que Sabo ne l'ai pas prit de cette façon. Pour être sûr il redirigea directement la conversation sur la quête.

"Oh, et soit prudent avec l'énigme, je faisais cette quête hier et aucun de nous ne l'as réussi. "

Un autre grognement résonna dans ses écouteurs, mais après environ une minute, il pouvait voir le personnage de Sabo se déplaçait, vers ce que Ace devina être la réponse.

" Merci. " Il a gazouillé, dirigeant son personnage à la poursuite de celui de Sabo. Peut être que son ami avait juste eu une mauvaise journée à l'école et avait besoin de quelqu'un d'amicale pour le mettre de meilleur humeur ? N'empêche il était vraiment impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle Sabo avait résolu l'énigme. La capacité de Sabo à réfléchir aussi vite avec une logique basée dans la créativité l'avait toujours étonné. Bien sûr Ace n'était pas en reste au niveau du travail scolaire et il était généralement assez bon quand il utilisé la logique de la science, mais la combiner avec la créativité le coincés avec un mal de tête pendant des heures.

" Mais comment tu peux être si bon à ça ? "

" Je me sers de mon cerveau. "

" Aie. " Il rit de façon spectaculaire, à la voix sarcastique. Il n'y avait pas d'importance qu'il ne pouvait pas voir Sabo, le ton sec du jeune Britannique ne manquait jamais de le distraire. " Ça fait mal, j'aurais besoin d'un baiser pour me sentir mieux. "

Il y eût un silence à l'autre bout et Ace se maudit mentalement, quand il réalisa qu'il venait de flirter avec son ami.

" _Mauvais Ace, mauvais Ace, mauvais Ace. Tu ne doit pas flirter avec tes amis ! Que faire si il ne te parle plus après ça ?_ " Il s'est abstenu de se taper le front de justesse. Pourquoi ça se produit toujours avec Sabo ? il n'a jamais flirter avec l'un de ses autres amis, même pour plaisanter.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà dit que tu est un dragueur totale ? " Sabo semblait un peu tendu, mais ça n'a pas empêché le sentiment de soulagement de se propager en lui en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas effrayé Sabo pour de bon.

" Tu serait le premier. " Il rit. " _Peut être parce que tu est le seul avec qui je flirt._ " Il ajouta dans sa tête.

" C'était quoi ce bruit tout à l'heure ? Ça ressemblait à un chat qui vient de percuter un mur. " Et croyait le, il avait vu assez de chat dans sa vie pour reconnaître le bruit. Bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas que son ami lui ai mentionné qu'il vivait avec des animaux.

" Remplace " chat " avec ma tête et " mur " avec mon bureau, et tu auras ta réponse. "

Son rire jaillit sans qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Bien sûr c'était impoli de se moquer de la douleur de son ami, mais il ne pût s'en empêcher. Le ton sec avec une légère pointe d'humour sarcastique ne manquait jamais de le rendre heureux. En outre, Ace connaissait la douleur qu'un bureau pouvait causés, à cause de ses crise de narcolepsie qui le prenait en plein cours où lors de ses devoirs d'Anglais chez lui. L'Anglais n'était, malheureusement, pas venus naturellement à lui comme sa langue maternelle.

" Qu'est ce que ce pauvre bureau t'as fait pour que tu essaye de plonger dans le coma en te cognant dessus ? " Taquina t-il avec un sourire doux, en battant le troll qu'il était en train de combattre avec Sabo.

" C'est pas mon bureau ... Plutôt un gars chaud qui me rend fou. "

Le doux sourire disparût en une seconde. Ace regarda son écran d'ordinateur en état de choc et peut être même un peu de peur. Bien sûr il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que Sabo aimait les hommes, tout le monde était libre d'aimer ce qui leurs plaisaient, mais cette découverte a entraîné une ruée de panique dans sa poitrine.

Il ne voulait pas que Sabo aime une autre personne. Il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait une autre personne dans la vie de Sabo, qui pourrait le faire rougir d'un regard. Qui pourrait le tenir et l'embrasser comme Ace le voulait. Ou le pourrait.

Le cerveau d'Ace gela. Quand son amitié avec Sabo avait dégénéré à ce point ? Quand était-il passait de " Ce mec est assez cool ! " à " Je veux être celui qu'il aime et dont il dépend. " Et pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu de ça plus tôt ?

" Vraiment ? C'est quel genre de mec ? " Il a demandé, essayant de garder son calme, et la jalousie qui s'infiltrer dans ses paroles, tandis que ses entrailles se tordaient comme des serpents en colère.

" _Allez; dit moi. Dit moi à quel point il est parfait, à quel point il t'adore. Dit moi si il tient à toi autant que moi. Dit moi à quel point il est mieux que moi !_ " Ace défia Sabo dans sa tête. Il ne devrait même pas se sentir de cette façon; il avait seulement réalisé qu'il avait des sentiments pour le Britannique quelques secondes auparavant.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas que ça faisait mal.

" C-C'est juste une gars, ça n'a pas d'importance. D-De toute façon nous sommes arrivés à la prochaine énigme. " Sabo bégaya maladroitement, cherchant de toute évidence à déplacer le sujet loin de sa vie amoureuse.

Mais Ace ne se souciait plus de l'énigme en ligne. Il se concentrait plus sur l'énigme qu'était Sabo à présent et comment il pourrait la résoudre.

" Oh, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit sans importance, si tu bégaye comme ça. " Dans sa détermination à comprendre, Ace n'avait même pas remarqué que la jalousie avait approfondi sa voix à un ronronnement velouté. L'autre adolescent était vraiment trop mignon pour son propre bien et Ace aimait vraiment le mettre mal à l'aise. Il y avait une petite bousculade dans ses écouteurs, mais il a mis ça sur le compte que Sabo devait se déplaçait.

" Oh allez Sabo, je suis curieux. Ça doit être quelque chose, si tu réagit comme ça !" Il rit à nouveau, prétendant que ça ne l'affectait aucunement de savoir que Sabo avait le béguin pour quelqu'un. Il échouerait probablement dans le futur et dans son esprit une voix lui criait de ne pas être si énervant avec son ami. Et le silence à l'autre bout manqua de le convaincre. Allez, juste un dernier essaie.

" S'il te plaît Sabo, dit moi, juste un tout petit peu ! " Il implora, pleurnichant légèrement sur la fin. Il utilisait généralement cette voix quand il voulait vraiment quelque chose, et aucun de ses amis n'y avait résistait à ce jour. Normalement, il faisait aussi les yeux de chiens battu en même temps, mais il faisait avec ce qu'il avait.

Quelle que soit la réponse, il ne s'attendait certainement à celle qu'il a obtenu.

Il avait été étouffé, mais il avait bel et bien entendu un gémissement. Ace pouvait sentir ses yeux s'élargir de surprise et toute sa colère et sa jalousie disparaître. Sabo venait de gémir, il en était sûr. Il était légèrement rauque et semblait peiné mais aussi soulagé. Peu de temps après, il pût entendre un rythme régulier et doux d'halètements mélangeaient a des gémissements minuscules.

Il pressa ses mains sur son visage quand il réalisa ce que Sabo était en train de faire. Un brouillage résonna dans ses oreilles, lui indiquant que Sabo essayait d'éteindre son micro. Mais de toute évidence, quelques choses allait mal car il doutait que Sabo ne veuille lui faire écouter ça. Il eût une brève pensée pour la vie privée de Sabo mais cela fût soufflé de son esprit. Si Sabo était dans cette état après avoir parler à Ace, il a estimé être en droit de l'écouter faire.

" Je ne vais pas arrêter jusqu'à ce que tu me dise. " Il taquina, écoutant attentivement si c'était ça qui provoquait ces pulsions chez Sabo.

" ... Dieu, j'espère que tu ne vas pas... arrêter ... " La voix de Sabo était faible, étouffé légèrement dût à la distance, mais encore incroyablement sexy. Un gémissement retenti à nouveau à ses oreilles, et Ace dût se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher lui même de perdre le contrôle à son tour. Sabo ne devrait pas être autorisé à être aussi sexy. Jamais. Il était censés être doux et innocent et si légèrement sarcastique. Ace n'a jamais imaginé que cette voix puisse se transformer en gémissement si séduisant.

Les petits cris continuèrent et Ace ferma les yeux, les serrant forts comme si il espérait que ça puisse empêcher son sang de se précipité vers le sud. En faites il se passa l'effet contraire. Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien pour distraire ses yeux. Sabo agressé ses oreilles et le tourmentaient encore plus. Il pouvait sentir en remuant, son tic de queue légèrement intéressés quand Sabo réussi à parler entre deux de ses délicieux gémissements.

" ... N'arrête pas ... Ace ... N-Ne... S'il te plaît ... "

Ace se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre dans une tentative de rester silencieux, mordant assez fort pour sentir le sang se répandre dans sa bouche, et tordant sa peau pour se distraire de son érection naissante. Chaque fois que Sabo a ouvert la bouche, Ace se rapprochait un petit peu plus de la folie. Et brièvement il se demanda si c'était la première fois que son ami faisait ça.

" ... F-Fuck... Ace! "

" Fuck you too. " Ace pensa, écoutant le souffle difficile et aigu, et essayant de ne pas le laisser trop l'affecter. A en juger par la bosse sous son pantalon c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Et Sabo qui criait son nom dans un pur bonheur ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Ace essaya de se calmer se rappelant comment respirer et avaler comme quelqu'un de normal et non pas comme une personne qui écoute un de ses amis se branler sur lui. Il allait sans doute devoir prendre une douche très froide, et avoir des rêves très intéressants ce soir.

" Merde. " Ace a secoué la tête quand la voix de Sabo retentit à nouveau, et il posa une main apaisante sur son cœur battant la chamade.

" Je dois dire que c'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu. " Il siffla, encore un peu choqué parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais maintenant que Sabo avait arrêté de gémir il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter. Qui aurait pensé que Sabo, apparemment innocent et embarrassé par toutes les insinuations d'Ace, serait capable de ressembler à un dieu du sexe de l'antiquité ?

Un grincement adorable le fit sortir de son état de choque, et il ne pouvait pas stopper le sourire se formant sur son visage ou le rire heureux qui sortit de sa bouche. C'était bon de savoir que Sabo était toujours Sabo et n'avait pas seulement fait semblant d'avoir était innocent tout ce temps.

" Tu es tellement mignon. Je peux difficilement croire que tu est capable de ça. Putain, Sabo, si tu voulez te branler sur moi, tout ce que tu avait à faire était de me demander, et je t'aurais volontiers, dits des choses sales. " Il ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il disait. C'est ce qui arrivait quand la crainte prenait le relais. Il aurait pu écouter plus tôt si il avait réalisé qu'il avait des vues sur son ami et qu'il lui avait dit. ( Ace ignora la partie de son cerveau qui lui rappela qu'il avait entendu seulement parce que Sabo avait mal éteint son micro. )

Comment pouvait-il mettre Sabo dans cet état avec de simples mots ? Ses phrases l'allumé vraiment ? Quels sont les autres choses qu'Ace pourrait dire et en écouter ensuite le résultat ? Ou peut être même voir le résultat...

" Attends... Quoi ? "

" Ouais, ne sois pas égoïste. Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où j'ai été distrait en pensant à ta voix. J'y est presque pensait toutes la journée. " Ace rit doucement, repensant à toutes ces fois où il avait rêvé de jouer et de parler avec Sabo et ne réalisant même pas ce que ça voulait dire. Peut être que ses amis avaient raison, il pouvait être incroyablement bête en ce qui concernait ses propres sentiments.

" Désolé de ne pas vouloir me mettre dans l'embarras. " Le sarcasme sec de Sabo était de retour, et Ace était heureux car il pourrait maintenant avoir une chance de se concentrer sur Sabo tout les jours.

" Tu aurait du. " Il renifla, faisant semblant d'être offensé, mais ne pût se retenir plus longtemps et finit par rire. Décidé et comprenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais, il allait aller de l'avant et posé la question et lui trotté dans la tête depuis bientôt deux semaines.

" Par ailleurs, je voulais te demander, depuis un moments, c'est quoi ton Skype ? Je pense que je mérite de voir ton visage maintenant, tu ne pense pas ? "

La première réponse qu'il obtenu fût un rire nerveux et Ace alla insister quand une fenêtre de Chat apparu sur l'écran avec une adresse Skype. Surprise, surprise, il y avait dragon dedans. Ace tenta de réprimer son rire et secoua simplement la tête à la place. Sabo était vraiment obsédé par les dragons.

" Mais ne m'appelle pas tout de suite, je vais prendre une douche. "

" Et manquer une chance de te voir rouge et en sueur ? Bien ... " Il soupira avant de se déconnecter et d'envoyer à " TheTophattedDragon " une demande de contact Skype. Une fois fait, il laissa échapper un soupir et enleva ses écouteurs, se frottant les joues dans une vilaine tentative de se débarrasser de la rougeurs qu'il savait toujours là.

Il avait quelques minutes pour régler son propre problème pour de bon et manger son casse croûte avant que Sabo ne revienne. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa qu'il ne lui resté que dix minutes avant que Luffy ne revienne. Donc, sans le petit frère pour le déranger, et aucun amis en perceptives pour l'interroger, Ace se précipita vers la salle de bain et a allumer la douche directement à froid.

Redoutant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait, à contrecœur retirer son uniforme scolaire, évitant de regarder vers le bas, et avait intensifié le jet d'eau glacé. Prendre une douche froide, bien que parfois nécessaire, n'était jamais agréable. Mais son problème a rapidement diminué, et il pût sortir, s'enveloppant dans une serviette chaude en grelottant violemment.

" Note à soi même; apprendre à se maîtriser. " Murmura-t-il. Il prît le temps de se sécher doucement, essayant de calmer les nerfs sous sa peau. Il était sur le point de voir à quoi ressembler Sabo, sur le point d'en découvrir plus sur lui et être capable de l'appeler quand il le voulait au lieu d'attendre qu'il soit en ligne pour pouvoir lui parler.

Que faire si Sabo n'aimait pas à quoi il ressemblait ? Ace se regarda dans le miroir, avant de se tourner rapidement. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel à regarder. Ce n'était pas comme les autres gars dans sa classe; tous confiants avec un ego surdimensionné. Lui, faisait semblant d'être confiant surtout dans un combat et il savait que la plupart des gens le considéraient comme un délinquant violent.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sabo ne soit pas comme ces personnes.

" Ace ! Jantar ! * "

" Mange ce que je t'ai laissé d'abord ! " Il cria. Son frère et ses amis étaient rentrés. Luffy n'avait toujours pas perdu son habitude de parler Portugais à la maison en face de ses amis. Ace n'avait aucun problème avec, mais il insistait sur le fait qu'il devait parler une langue que les autres comprenait. Surtout quand il était avec eux.

" Zoro et Law peuvent rester manger ? "

" Ouais ! "

" J'aurais préférais que non ... "

Ace sourit à la réponse de Law, et se changea rapidement, optant pour des vêtements décontractés. Il reprit place en face de son ordinateur et ouvrit une conversation Skype.

[ **Peut tu m'appeler une fois que tu est hors de la douche ? Mon frère a invité des amis donc je pourrais être appelés pour leur faire à manger.** ]

A sa grande surprise il reçu immédiatement une réponse.

[ **Je ne reste pas longtemps dans la douche. Je peux t'appeler maintenant si tu as le temps ?** ]

[ **Bien sûr ! Law se retiendra de me tuer pendant deux minutes.** ]

Bientôt l'écran familier de chargement apparu avec un appel entrant. Ace hésita un instant puis accepta.

La première chose que Ace remarqua était la serviette bleu qui était enroulé autour de la tête de Sabo, couvrant ses cheveux et la moitié de son visage. La deuxième chose qu'il remarqua fut que Sabo était très pâle. Mais la chose qui attira le plus son attention était le seul œil visible d'un bleu unique, qui le regardait avec surprise.

Ace était sûr qu'il devait avoir la même expression de surprise sur son visage. Il ne s'attendait à ce que Sabo soit si ... mignon.

Sabo cligna des yeux avant de laisser échapper un soupir et baissa la tête sur son bureau pour la seconde fois cette nuit là.

" Hé, je sais que je n'est rien de spécial, mais je ne suis pas si mal que ça. " Ace protesta, en se retenant de rire nerveusement quand l'œil bleu le foudroya du regard à travers l'écran.

" Tu n'as sans doute jamais vu un miroir. Ça devrait être contre les règles de l'univers d'avoir ta voix et d'être aussi sexy, putain ! " Sabo grommela rougissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. La vie était tellement injuste ! Comment on pouvait avoir une voix si séduisante, et d'avoir le visage parfaitement assorti ?

" Eh bien, c'est la première fois que j'entends ça. " Ace révéla, souriant à Sabo qui essayait de réprimer ses rougeurs. Le Britannique avait vraiment l'air d'aimer ce qu'il voyait.

" Vraiment ? Je voudrais bie- " Quel que soit ce que Sabo voulait dire Ace ne l'entendit pas.

" Portgas-ya, ouvre ta putain de porte que je puisse te tuer ! "

" Désolé je ne peux pas Law ~. " Ace gazouilla, se penchant pour vérifier que sa porte était bien fermer à double tour. Juste par précaution il se leva et s'appuya contre la porte pour en bloquer l'ouverture. Après tout, Luffy savait comment la déverrouiller.

" Il n'y a personne. "

" Ouvre cette porte maintenant ! "

" Non, va-t-en ! " Ace tira la langue à la porte barricadée et retourna s'asseoir face à son ordinateur pour y voir Sabo la main sur la bouche dans une tentative difficile de retenir son rire.

" Portgas-ya, il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? "

" Va-t-en Law et occupe toi des tes affaires ! " Ace cria. Si Law disait à Luffy ce qu'il avait entendu, alors il était condamné.

" C'est l'un des amis de ton frère ? " Sabo demanda une fois calmé.

" Ouais. " Ace soupira tristement, mais s'égaya une fois qu'il entendit Sabo rire doucement à son expression. Honnêtement ce garçon allait le tuer à être aussi mignon.

" Ça signifie simplement que je vais devoir aller faire cuire le dîner avant que Luffy ne dévore la table ou autres choses. "

Sabo sourit puis porta une main à la serviette sur sa tête et commença a se sécher les cheveux, permettant à son autre œil d'être révélé. Pâle, presque entièrement blanc avec un voile brumeux sur l'iris et brillant au milieu de la peau brûlée et meurtrie qui l'entourait.

Sabo sembla voir le choc sur le visage d'Ace et baissa les yeux, évitant tout contact visuel avec lui. Mais curieusement il n'eût pas envie de le cacher à nouveau.

Ace ravala son désir de poser des questions quand il vît à quel point l'adolescent en face était mal à l'aise. Avec une tel cicatrice il doutait fortement que Sabo soit né avec un œil aveugle, et cela signifiait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait fait.

" Donc tu est blond. Ça te vas bien. "

Les yeux de Sabo se relevèrent vers son visage, et ses boucles blondes s'agitèrent autour de son visage. Un sourire hésitant étira ses lèvres et il leva la main pour entortiller une de ses boucles autour de son doigt.

" Ouai je suis blond. Et tu as les cheveux noirs. Le ciel est bleu, l'herbe est verte. Ce n'est pas vraiment une révélation étonnante. "

" Hey, ça l'est pour moi ! " Ace protesta, faisant légèrement la moue.

Le martelage sur sa porte recommença et le détourna heureusement de la façon si intense et sexy dont Sabo le regardait.

" Malheureusement, il semble que mon petit frère pourrait commencer à manger ses amis si je ne fait pas cuire le dîner. On reparlera plus tard ? " Il demanda en hésitant, donnant la chance à Sabo de reculer dès maintenant et d'oublier.

Étonnement Sabo hocha la tête, plaçant ses mains sur ses joues dans une tentative de cacher son embarras dût à son empressement.

" Bien sûr. Nous reparlerons plus tard, Ace ! Essaye de ne pas te faire dévorer, d'accord ? "

Ace cligna des yeux sous le choc, avant d'afficher une sourire soulagé. Sabo avait accepté, alors comment ne pouvait-il pas être soulagé ?

" Okay. Alors, à plus tard, Sabo. "

Sur ce, il mit son ordinateur en veille, et déverrouilla sa porte. Il préférait remonter dans sa chambre plus tard que de risquer la colère du monstre derrière sa porte.

Dîner et ensuite parler avec Sabo. Dieu merci, il n'avait pas école demain.

* * *

 **Roronoa0mama;** C'est vrai que ce genre de fiction est assez rare, c'est pour ça que j'avais envie de la faire partager. Je te remercie vraiment pour la correction du chapitre 1 et désolé de ne pas pouvoir attendre celle du chapitre 2 avant de le poster. Bien sur je remplacerai celui là dés qu'elle sera disponible.

 **Margaux477;** Merci ^^. Il y beaucoup de très bonne fanfic Anglaise, si tu en veux quelques une tu n'a qu'à m'envoyer un MP, je me ferais un plaisir de t'en conseiller. :)

 **Nona Nevaeh;** Contente de t'avoir faite découvrir cette fiction ;D.

 **lheartfilia42;** Le AceSabo est juste un des meilleurs pairing pour moi, j'espère que tu vas continuer à en lire ! ^^ heureuse que ça te plaise ~

 **OP;** Merci, je suis heureuse que tu aime ~

 **Plop-Plop;** Toi, je sais pas ce que tu prend, mais j'en veux :'). Contente que cette fiction te plaise !:D

 **Panzerie;** Pas de problème je suis là pour la traduire ^^.

 **Monkey D Anne** ; Mercii ~

 **Rosaliepanda;** Merci, heureuse que tu aime :).

Et aussi je vous encourage à laisser des review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et à réclamer la suite, je les retransmettrai ensuite à l'auteur pour l'encourager à écrire un nouveau chapitre ! ( et croyait moi, ayant lu le chapitre trois je ne peux pas attendre pour le quatrième ! )

( Et aussi, s'il vous plait, j'ai un problème, lorsque j'essaye de voir mes vues ça me met " N/A " sur chacune de mes fictions. C'est vraiment énervant. J'aimerais savoir si je suis la seule à avoir ce problème et comment le régler. Merci d'avance ! )

 **A la prochaine fois ! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ! ~**

Voicile troisième chapitre de fantasme sur dungeons et dragons !

J'ai vraiment adoré ce chapitre quand je l'ai lu, car il nous apprend des petits plus sur les personnages, et avec plusieurs scène intéressantes !

Mais surtout, une Grande nouvelle dans ce chapitre ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'attends autant le prochain chapitre ! D'ailleurs l'auteur m'a dit qu'elle était en train de l'écrire. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de quand il sortira.

 **/ ! \** Chapitre non corrigé aussi... Désolé encore une fois... ** &** Langage cru !

 **Bonne Lecture ~**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis que Ace avait demandé l'adresse Skype de Sabo, et depuis cette nuit les deux garçons avaient presque été inséparable de leurs téléphones. Bien sur ils étaient prudents durant les heures de cours et de travail en raison des différences d'emploi du temps mais ils avaient maintenant une sorte de routine. Cependant ça n'avait pas empêché Ace d'envoyer un message à Sabo lors d'une heure de cours et de se faire confisqué son portable pour le restant de la leçon.

Il y avait aussi son groupe d'amis qui avait avertis tout le monde de l'existence de Sabo, et désormais, Luffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'il voyait Ace sur son téléphone.

Sabo était cependant beaucoup plus discret et prétendait vérifiait ses courriels scolaires lorsqu'un enseignant arrivait prés de lui quand il regardait son téléphone.

Toutefois, grâce à leurs messages constant, ils avaient réussi à transformer ce qui était à l'origine juste une attirance sexuelle en affection mutuelle. C'était étrange de se sentir si près d'une personne qui vivait dans un pays complètement différents, mais ils n'échangeraient cette amitié farfelue pour rien au monde. Ça signifiait trop pour eux, pour pouvoir y renoncer.

" Alors, que fait Sabo en ce moment ? "

Ace soupira et leva les yeux de son écran pour donner à son ami un regard impressionné. Tatch marchait à côté de lui avec un sourire suspicieux et qui tentait de regarder par dessus son épaule pour lire ses messages.

" Tu sais, je ne lui parle pas à chaque minutes de la journée. " Ace souligna catégoriquement, verrouillant son téléphone avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

Non, il n'aurait échangé son amitié avec Sabo pour rien; mais sans les blagues incessantes de ses amis, ça serait mieux.

" Bien sur que non, tu lui parles toutes les cinq minutes de la journée. " Izou rit, pinçant l'oreille de Tatch pour qu'il ne soit plus en mesure d'espionner la vie amoureuse d'Ace.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et le brun le sortit en un éclair. Lisant rapidement le texte, il laissa échapper un cri de joie, puis baissa son portable le tenant loin des yeux curieux de Tatch.

" Pourquoi est tu tellement excité, yoi ? " Marco demanda, en regardant Ace avec amusement.

" Peut être que Sabo a une surprise pour lui, quand il rentrera, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? " Tatch suggéra, remuant ses sourcils avec un sourire vers son ami.

" Tais toi, bordel ! " Ace cassa, rouge à cause de la colère et des insinuations. Pourquoi était-il ami avec Tatch déjà ?

Il n'avait pas apprécié ses propos au sujet de Sabo, surtout en sachant comment son ami était. Il s'excusait encore de s'être branlé sur sa voix il y a quelques semaines.

" Il a juste accepté de m'aider pour mon exo d'Anglais, et même si je sais que tu est nul en Anglais, je ne vais pas t'aider. " Il souffla, laissant sa colère prendre le dessus à la vue du visage suppliant de Tatch.

" Sérieux, Ace ? Mon pote, tu ne vas pas me lâcher comme ça, pas vrai ? " Il regarda son ami avec des yeux de chiens battus.

" Pas de chance. " Fut la réponse qu'il obtenu, suivi par un sourire dirigeait vers le seul blond du groupe. " Mais, d'ailleurs, c'est pas à ça que te sert Marco ? "

" Tais toi, yoi, ou je vais trouver un moyen de te coller dés Lundi. " Marco mit en garde, mais le sourire amusé sur ses lèvres le trahissait.

Un sourire espiègle et une langue tiré fut tout ce que Ace donna en réponse, avant de se détourner de ses amis pour rentrer chez lui. Tatch, Izou et Marco vivaient tous près de l'école, tandis que Ace vivait sur le coté opposés de la ville. Il préféra la promenade de vingts minutes plutôt que le bus.

Une chose qu'Ace aimait à propos de sa maison était qu'elle regorgée d'histoire, et il savait que Sabo pourrait passer une journée entière à en explorer chaques recoins. Mais à moins que le blond ne visite un jour le nord de l'Espagne, il n'y avait aucune chance que ça se produise.

Bientôt Ace fut chez lui. La maison semblait vide sans l'agitation de Luffy. Une part d'Ace était content que son petit frère passe le weekend chez des amis, mais il se sentait seul à la maison sans lui.

Il mit les assiettes de viandes au frais pour Luffy et ses amis quand il rentreraient à la maison, et se fit sa propre collation pour prendre dans sa chambre. Les escaliers grincèrent à son passage, et l'écho dans la maison vide ne faisait qu'accentué le sentiment de solitude d'Ace. Mais au moins il n'aurait pas à barricader la porte de sa chambre pour le weekend entier. C'était quelque chose d'inespéré.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il plaça son casse-croûte sur son bureau. Il le sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il voulait enlever son uniforme le plus vite possible.

[ **Le prof nous a laissé sortir plus tôt, donc je serais en mesure de t'appeler bientôt. Envois moi un message lorsque tu seras disponible.** ]

Ace tapa sa propre réponse en décrochant le bouton de son col.

[ **Bientôt. Luffy est chez ses amis pour tout le weekend, je n'aurais pas à m'en occuper ~ :)** ]

Il arracha sa cravate rayée rouge et blanche qu'il était obligé de porter, et la jeta sans ménagement dans un coin de la pièce, où elle resterai, jusqu'à Lundi. Ace put enfin respirer de nouveau. Il retira ensuite sa chemise et enfila un t-shirt à la place.

Maintenant libre de ses mouvements, il se dirigea vers son ordinateur et l'alluma, dévorant en même temps un de ses sandwichs. Le temps que son ordinateur charge, Ace se débarrassa de son pantalon et saisit le short le plus proche. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud pour porter un uniforme.

C'était assez étrange, Ace se posa dans son fauteuil; il y a quelques semaines, Internet était la première chose qui apparaissait après avoir allumé son pc, maintenant c'était l'écran d'accueil de Skype pour l'informer d'un nouveau message.

[ **Génial ! Je t'appelle dans deux minutes le temps de me barricader xD** ]

[ **Dépêche toi alors. J'ai quelque chose d'excitant à te dire !** ]

Ace sourit légèrement quand il sortit un bout de papier de son sac. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de convaincre son grand père et de se mettre d'accord avec quelques amis pour s'occuper de Luffy. Il espérait vraiment qu'il dirait oui. Cette occasion était trop belle pour la manquer.

L'écran d'appel Skype apparu et Ace accepta rapidement, souriant à Sabo.

" Quelqu'un est heureux. " Sabo remarqua quand il aperçut ce sourire. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, s'assurant que Stelly ne l'avait pas suivi dans sa chambre. Il pouvait parler librement à Ace.

" Evidemment que je le suis. " Il pointa du pouce sa fenêtre où la lumière du soleil perçait à travers ses fins rideaux. " Le soleil brille, je n'ai pas un trou noir à nourrir pendant un weekend, et l'un des chats de l'abri à eu des chatons. Ce sont les choses les plus mignonnes que j'ai pu voir. "

" Vraiment ? " Sabo demanda, l'excitation brillant dans ses yeux à la mention des chatons. Il adorait les animaux. " Est ce que tu pourras les prendre en photo pour me montrer ? S'il te plait, Ace ? "

Il joignit même les mains devant son visage, et mordit sa lèvre inférieur, et Ace ne put y résister. Quoique le brun ne pouvait pas résister à grand choses. Et le fait que Sabo soit l'une des personne les plus gentilles qu'Ace avait rencontré n'aidait pas non plus.

" Ok Ok. " Il rit doucement, profitant de le façon dont l'œil bleu de Sabo s'illumina de joie. " Je vais essayer de prendre quelques photos quand j'y passerai. "

" Merci ! " Sabo a applaudi, avant de reposer son menton dans ses mains, admirant la fenêtre de sa propre chambre.

" Mais sérieusement, Ace; chatons et soleil. Pourquoi est tu si chanceux ? "

" Pourquoi, 'fait quel temps chez toi ? " Ace demanda, en essayant de voir à travers l'écran où se trouvait la fenêtre de Sabo.

" Devine. " Sabo remarqua sèchement alors que la foudre illuminait sa chambre. " Ce pays n'est pas célèbre comme un lieu de mauvais temps pour rien, après tout. "

Il se leva ensuite pour aller fermer les rideaux, plongeant sa chambre en semi obscurité qui faisait que c'était difficile pour Ace de voir quoique ce soit. Le garçon Espagnol ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant que le mauvais temps avait fait renoncer à Sabo de porter un short pour la journée. Il se souvenait encore du jour où Sabo avait était défier par un de ses amis de porter un short très courts pendant un weekend. L'image des jambes crémeuse de Sabo avaient hanté ses rêves pendant un certain temps.

Mais bientôt une lumière fut allumé, éclairant la pièce dans beaucoup plus de carté que la lumière naturelle ne le faisait.

" Désolé à propos de ça. " Sabo s'excusa en revenant s'asseoir face à l'ordinateur, se trouvant une fois de plus au niveau des yeux d'Ace.

" Tu disait que tu avait quelque chose d'excitant à me dire ? Ou c'était juste les chatons ? "

" Non, il n'y a pas que les chatons. Mais c'était aussi vraiment bien. " Ace sourit, retenant difficilement sa joie en pensant à la réaction de Sabo quand il allait lui dire.

" Alors, c'est quoi ? Ne fait pas de suspens. " Sabo avertit avec un sourire intrigué.

" Mon professeur d'Anglais, qui, comme tu le sait maintenant, est un homme merveilleux. " Ace commença, en profitant de la façon dont Sabo levait les yeux à ses taquineries.

" Eh bien, il lui arrive de distribuer des choses très intéressantes. Comme aujourd'hui, sur un certain voyage dans un certain pays qui abrite un certain blond avec qui je parle depuis un certain temps. " Ace termina fièrement, regardant le sourire hésitant s'élargire sur le visage de Sabo.

" Tu vient en Angleterre ? " Le blond demanda, émerveillé.

" Espérons le. " Ace croisa ses doigts. " Je dois juste faire signer le formulaire d'autorisation à mon grand-père et ensuite réunir l'argent. Ça ne sera pas avant un moment, mais je pensais que je devais te le dire. "

Le sourire qui rayonnait à travers l'écran ne lui fit pas regretter sa décision. Si la voix seul de Sabo pouvait le faire se sentir spécial, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ses sourires. Appelez le romantique ou cliché, il s'en foutait, il était heureux à chaque fois qu'il parlait à Sabo. Emmenez le sur les plus grandes montagnes russes du monde, il dira toujours que le sourire de Sabo est meilleur. Il était ringard et ça le faisait rougir comme un enfant de douze ans à chaque fois qu'il pensait trop à ce sujet, mais c'était la vérité.

" Ça serait étonnant que tu puisse venir. " Sabo soupira avant de se détourner, gênait, semblant se retenir de rajouter quelque chose au dernier moment.

" Ouai... Je pourrais être en mesure de te rencontrer en personne, si on nous donne des jours de liberté. " Ace suggéra, lui aussi apparemment gênait. Il n'irait pas le chercher si Sabo ne voulait pas de lui, mais tout de même. A la minute où il avait obtenu le papier, il avait seulement pensé à une journée entière avec le Britannique qui lui avait volé son cœur sans en être conscient. Etre capable de l'embrasser quand ils se rencontreront ou même être en mesure de lui tenir la main dans la rue.

Ace secoua la tête essayant de chasser ses pensées de son esprit. Sachant pertinemment que ce qu'il voulait ne se trouvait qu'être des souhaits mélancolique. A moins que Sabo ne le désirait aussi. Parce que si Ace savait quelque chose des relations amoureuse en général c'est qu'il ne fallait rien faire sans le consentement des autres personnes. Car il avait violé, seulement par écoute, quelque chose qui aurait du être privé, et il avait décidé de ne plus le faire à nouveau.

" Ça serait génial. " Sabo chuchota, ramenant Ace à la réalité. Mais ce que le brun ne savait pas, c'est que Sabo pensait exactement la même chose, seulement le britannique savait qu'il ne pourrait être en mesure de se retenir d'embrasser Ace à la seconde où il le verrait.

" Tu sait où tu vas exactement ? "

" Une semaine à Londres, trois jours à Birmingham et encore trois jours dans un endroit appelés York il me semble. " Ace tenta de se rappeler en évitant les erreurs.

" Je pourrais certainement venir te voir lorsque tu seras à Londres. " Sabo promit, les yeux brillants, réfléchissant à où il pourrait éventuellement emmener Ace si il arrivait à avoir une journée de liberté. " York est une ville absolument incroyable, et je vais souvent là-bas pour le weekend, donc on se verra peut être là, aussi. "

" Bien, je dois absolument participer à ce voyage. " Ace jura. Plusieurs jours possible à traîner avec Sabo; il serait un idiot de louper ça.

" D'ailleurs mon professeur d'Anglais ne pourrait pas supporter d'abandonner son meilleur élève. "

" Son meilleur élève, qui se trouve être assisté par un Anglais, c'est ça ? " Sabo souligna avec un petit rire et Ace lui tira la langue.

" Ouais, ouais, rigole. Je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'il m'est accusé de tricher. " Le brun se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, essayant désespérément d'atteindre son paquet de Doritos.

Il avait été surpris lorsque que son prof' avait lui aussi, entendu les rumeurs sur son ami en ligne, et lui avait demandé s'il utilisait ce nouvel ami pour tricher. L'enseignant avait même été voir le directeur pour qu'il fasse un speech sur les dangers d'Internet et des jeux en ligne. Tout ça parce qu'un étudiant avait maintenant un ami rencontré sur un jeux, et que tout le monde le taquinait à ce sujet.

" Ace, tu vas bien ? Tu est vraiment rouge ... " Sabo demanda, hésitant, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir le brun rougir autant en si peu de temps.

" Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose de désagréable, c'est tout. " Il soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains avant de les retirer presque immédiatement, laissant des traces oranges de poussières de Doritos sur ses joues.

" Oh, fait chier. "

Sabo éclata de rire à son expression mécontente.

Ace commença à lécher ses doigts, suçant longuement pour faire partir toutes la poussières orange. Une fois qu'il fut convaincu que tout était partit il a commençait a soigneusement nettoyer les traces sur son visage, passant sa langue pour lécher jusqu'à la dernière gouttes d'assaisonnement des biscuits. Après tout, il ne voulait pas perdre de nourriture, ni nettoyer par terre.

" Tout est partit ? " Il se tourna pour faire face à son écran. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir les yeux de Sabo paniqué et remplis de désir. Son visage était d'un rose vif et il tenait sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents comme pour s'empêcher de parler. Ou peut être pour empêcher un autre type de bruit ?

Expérimentalement, Ace passa sa langue sur ses lèvre, prétextant lécher les restes inexistant des biscuits. Les yeux de Sabo vacillèrent vers le bas et suivirent le chemin la langue. Un sourire diabolique étira les lèvres du brun et Sabo sembla se rendre compte qu'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit.

" Je viens de me rappeler que j'avais quelque chose à faire. " Sabo grinça, et tenta de mettre fin à l'appel, mais Ace n'était pas assez bête pour le laisser partir comme ça. Pas maintenant qu'il s'avait ce que ce " quelque chose " signifiait.

" Est-ce ta façon de dire que tu vas à nouveau te branler ? "

Sabo tressaillit légèrement et détourna les yeux de honte. Mais il ne mit pas fin à l'appel et Ace le prit comme une victoire.

" Sabo ? Sabo, s'il te plait, regarde moi. " Il plaida, voulant plus que tout voir les yeux dépareillés de l'autre garçon à nouveau sur lui, il voulait montrer à Sabo que tout aillait bien. Bien sur, il avait eu honte, la nuit après avoir écouté Sabo. Il s'était même réveiller en pleine nuit avec du sperme sur ses draps et toujours avec un malaise au réveil. Mais il voulait être honnête avec Sabo, et il voulait que Sabo le soit avec lui. Il essayait toujours de se remettre du fait que le blond le trouvait sexuellement attirant même plusieurs semaine après l'incident.

Les joues du Britannique brillait, et il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'effacer l'image d'Ace suçant ses doigts de son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Ace en moment, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la compréhension scintillait dans ces incroyables yeux marrons. Il savait que le brun savait dans quel état il était en ce moment et il se sentait assez gêné comme ça sans en plus avoir besoin de voir la sympathie sur le visage de son ami.

" ... Je suis désolé... " murmura-t-il, gardant les yeux fermé manquant ainsi le doux sourire qui se propageait à travers le visage parsemés de taches de rousseur.

" ... Tu ne doit pas l'être ... " Ace chuchota pour le rassurer, ne voulant rien d'autre que d'être en mesure de passer par l'écran et de serrer le blond contre lui.

" Si ! " La colère et la frustration se lisait dans ses yeux. Pourquoi Ace ne comprenait pas ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le détester ou être dégoûté ? Il était déjà dégoûté de lui même. Ils étaient amis. Il rêvait d'être baisé par quelqu'un qui était probablement son meilleur ami ! Il n'avait pas dit à Koala la moitié des choses qu'il avait dit à Ace, et pourtant il se connaissaient depuis des années. Depuis combien de temps connaissait-il Ace ? Quelques mois ! C'était illogique que Ace voulait toujours être son ami, même en sachant le peu de retenue que le blond avait.

" Presque chaque semaine, je me réveille au beau milieu de la nuit parce que j'ai rêvé de toi. Je peux à peine me concentrer quand je suis avec mes autres amis, car la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est toi ! Comment je ne peux pas être désolé quand je ne fait que penser à t'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer ? Tu es mon ami, Ace ! "

Il tira sur ses boucles de frustration. Hésitant il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, s'attendant à voir du dégoût et de l'inconfort sur le magnifique visage d'Ace. Au lieu de cela, il eu droit à un petit sourire narquois. Un sourire plein de sous entendu qui envoya une secousse à son entrejambe. Il plaça une main sur sa bouche pour empêcher un gémissement de fuir.

" Alors je suppose que je devrait être désolé aussi. " Ace admit, prit de bouffée de chaleur par la réaction de Sabo. " Je suppose que je devrait être désolé pour avoir envie de toi, de t'embrasser, et de caresser ton beau visage. Je suppose que je devrait aussi être désolé d'avoir envie de t'entendre gémir mon nom en te regardant te toucher seul sur moi. Désolé de vouloir t'aimer, te faire l'amour, et de baiser autant que tu me le demandera. "

Le cœur de Sabo battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ace... Voulait vraiment tout ça ?

" ... Je suppose que je serais désolé ... " Ace baissa les yeux, incapable de répondre au regard choqué de Sabo. " Mais je ne le suis pas ... Parce que je t'aime vraiment Sabo, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière sur ce que je viens de dire. "

" ... Tu ... " Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, alors que sa voix était prisonnière de gorge. Il se lécha les lèvres, essayant de les mouiller pour pouvoir parler clairement.

" Tu m'aime ? ... "

" Ouais ... Beaucoup ... "

Les deux garçons détournèrent maladroitement les yeux. Après tout, comment est on censés réagir quand quelqu'un qu'on aime nous dit ça ?

" Je t'aime beaucoup trop ... " Sabo chuchota avant d'appuyer une main sur sa bouche pour calmer son rire. Malheureusement cette tentative rata et Ace et lui éclatèrent de rire.

" Regarde nous, on est comme une histoire d'amour mal écrite. " Ace rit, provoquant à Sabo de pouffer de plus belle. Ils étaient ridicule et ils trouvaient ça hilarant. Dans chaque roman, lorsque les personnages s'avouent leurs sentiments c'est toujours dans un endroit fleuri, ensoleillé et absolument parfais. Mais en regardant le visage rouge et hilare du blond, Ace sût qu'il préférait la confession maladroite qu'ils venaient de se faire.

Hésitant, Ace se pencha sur son écran et caressa l'image de Sabo du bout des doigts, la tristesse brillant dans ses yeux, souhaitant que cet écran n'existe pas. Un désir qui fût reflétait dans les yeux de Sabo qui passa à son tour ses doigts sur l'image du garçon qu'il aimait.

" Tu es si beau ... " Murmura Ace, faisant rougir le Britannique qui gardait malgré tout son sourire amusé.

" Tu est tellement ringard. " Il répliqua avec des yeux moqueurs et Ace hocha la tête en riant.

" Seulement pour toi Sabo, seulement pour toi. "

Il y eut un moment de silence entre les deux, confortable et heureux, laissant les deux garçons réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Ace se rappela vite de ce qui avait amené à ces confessions.

" Alors ... Tu veux toujours partir ? Maintenant que tu sait que tu ne dois pas avoir honte ? "

Sabo se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Sachant que Ace pensait de la même manière alléger la plupart de sa honte, mais la honte n'était rien comparé à la gêne d'être observé par quelqu'un. Surtout quand c'est une personne à laquelle vous tenez.

" Mon corps n'a rien de spécial. Tu sera probablement plus déçu que excité. " Il protesta faiblement, même pas surpris quand Ace roula des yeux en signe d'exaspération amusé.

" Sabo, pense tu honnêtement que je sois superficiel ? " Le brun taquina, se délectant de la façon dont les yeux de Sabo s'élargirent s'apprêtant à protester.

Mais Ace ne le laissa pas faire.

Il tira son t-shirt par dessus sa tête, exposant son torse nu au Britannique.

" D'ailleurs mon corps n'a rien de spécial non plus, j'ai des tâches de rousseur partout. "

C'était vrai. Elles étaient sur l'étendue de ses épaules, descendant sur ses bras et virevoltant sur son torse comme un nuage d'étoiles tourbillonnant. Involontairement Sabo laissa ses yeux descendre, passant sur la poitrine magnifiquement sculpté et les abdos parfaitement dessiné, jusqu'à voir les taches disparaitrent derrière la ceinture du short d'Ace.

Sabo avala difficilement. Comment Ace pouvait dire que son corps n'avait rien de spécial ? Il avait l'eau à la bouche et fût reconnaissant que cette dernière soit fermé sinon son clavier aurait déjà été inondé.

" Tu aimes ce que tu voit ? " Demanda Ace, un sourire narquois sur son visage, devant l'air de son ami. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, provoquant Sabo. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le provoquer.

Sabo déglutit et remonta ses yeux, trouvant ceux d'Ace. Il avait envie de regarder à nouveau ce torse parfait, de caresser cette peau dorée, de tracer toutes les tâches de rousseur, et d'embrasser chacun de ses muscles. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait, et le resserrement de son short en était une bonne indication.

Très lentement, il leva la main et commença à déboutonner sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants. Arrivé à mi chemin, il regarda de nouveau Ace à la recherche de quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience. Il rencontra des yeux doux et un sourire rassurant qui l'encouragea à prendre son temps et a être à l'aise. Avait-il déjà mentionné, ô, combien il aimait Ace ?

Quand le dernier bouton sauta, il prit une grande inspiration et fît lentement glisser sa chemise de ses bras.

La première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Ace était que Sabo manquait cruellement de soleil, car l'étendue de sa poitrine était d'une blancheur laiteuse. Mais cette pensée fût vite remplacé par son désir de recouvrir cette peau intacte de morsures et de suçons, marques, que lui seul pouvait lui faire. Les lumières de la chambre dessinèrent des ombres sur son torse, illuminant la subtile définition d'un pack de six, et les muscles de ses bras. Sabo avait certainement beaucoup de force et Ace se demanda brièvement qui était le plus fort des deux, mais chassa cette idée immédiatement. Bien qu'il doutait fortement que ça le dérangerait beaucoup si Sabo pourrait le maîtriser et le pousser contre un mur en le ravageant de baiser.

Curieusement, la dernière chose qu'il remarqua était ce que la plupart des gens remarquaient d'abord. Des cicatrices dans le même genres que celle qui couvrait son œil gauche se glissaient le long du coté gauche de son corps. Une fois de plus Ace eut envie d'exiger des réponses mais le visage nerveux de Sabo l'en dissuada.

" Follar Dios, tu es magnifique. " Ace respira, laissant à nouveau ses yeux vagabonder jusqu'à rencontrer ceux dépareillés de Sabo.

Dés que ces yeux furent sur lui, le blond ne put retenir un léger gémissement, appuyant une main contre sa bouche. La voix de Ace avait déjà un sale effet sur lui, mais c'était pire lorsqu'il jurait en Espagnol.

" Toi et ta putain de voix. " Sabo haleta.

" Aww, tu n'aime pas quand je te parle en Espagnol ? " Ace se moqua, mordant le bout de son pouce en observant attentivement les réactions son ami, ne voulant pas en raté une seules.

" Tu n'aime pas quand je murmure des mots pour toi y te jodan con mi voz ? "

Sabo jeta sa tête en arrière, mordant ses doigts, étouffant de nouveau un gémissement. Son autre main s'enfonça jusqu'à son entrejambe bombé, comme pour essayer de la calmer. Autant dire que ce fut inutile.

" T'ais-je dit, tout ce que je te faisais quand je rêve de toi ? Je veux embrasser et jouer avec ton magnifique torse. Je veux te mordre et te marquer pour que tout le monde le voit. "

Quand Ace prononça ces délicieux mots pécheurs, il put immédiatement voir les effets qu'ils eurent sur Sabo. Et il en a aimé chaque secondes.

Le blond avait fermé les yeux à la minute où Ace avait recommencé à parler, faisant glisser ses doigts de sa bouche au haut de son torse, imaginant la langue et les dents du brun. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus profonde et lourde et un gémissement effrayé sortit de sa bouche quand ses doigts traînèrent sur ses mamelons sensibles.

" Je me demande à quel point tu aimerais que je lèche un de tes mamelons, pendant que mon doigt tirera et jouera avec l'autre ? Tu aimerais que je te morde ainsi ? ... Aimerez tu que je joue avec ton corps, Sabo ? "

Il laissa échapper un cri en essayant d'imiter ce que Ace disait, pinçant et tirant sur les petites bosses dressés et souhaitant désespérément la bouche chaude d'Ace autour pour sentir sa langue humide contre sa peau sensible. Putain, il aimerait vraiment. Il aimerait que Ace soit à coté, faisant des choses à son corps dont il n'avait même pas rêvé.

" Mais si tu n'aime pas, je suppose que je peux me taire, maintenant. " Ace taquina avec un sourire espiègle.

" ... Ne t'avise ... même ... pas ... Putain... " Sabo haleta, jetant tout vestige de fierté quand il vu la convoitise dans ses yeux marrons, uniques.

" Oh ? Donc tu aime quand je dis que je t'embrassais la peau en continuant mon chemin vers tes abdos ? Je ferais ensuite courir ma langue le long de la ceinture de ton pantalon. Et je te ferais patienter jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus le supporter. "

Sabo n'en pouvait plus. Si Ace était effectivement dans sa chambre alors il n'y aurait aucun moyen que son pantalon soit encore en place. Il entreprit de se maîtriser pour essayer d'enlever son pantalon. Qui avait besoin de vêtement de toutes façon ? Certainement pas lui, quand son diable Espagnol se moquait de lui avec des promesses pécheresse.

" ... Oui... Oui... Ace ... J'aime ça ... Quand tu me parles comme ça... Putain... Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter... "

Les mains tremblantes tâtonnèrent le bouton avec impatience. Il soufflait durement dans l'air devenu étouffant. Une légère pellicule de sueur prit place sur son visage, collant ses mèches blondes à son front.

Comme pour Ace en ce moment; il se doutait qu'il puisse pouvoir s'arrêter même s'il le voulait.

Il frotta son propre membre dur et douloureux et travers son short, alternant entre regarder Sabo et ses mains.

" Et si ... j'ouvrais ton pantalon avec ma bouche ? En enlevant le bouton juste avec mes dents et ma langue ? Veux tu me voir entres tes jambes quand tu sera enfin débarrasser de ton pantalon ? "

Sabo laissa échapper un long gémissement de soulagement quand le bouton céda enfin. Il se laissa un peu de temps pour réorganiser ses pensées, pour les perdre une nouvelles fois quand il remarqua que Ace regardait son boxer en se léchant les lèvres.

Le brun pouvait à peine se retenir de baver. Sabo était presque nue et maintenant tout ce que Ace voulait était de voir le reste.

" Je me demande quels bruits tu ferait ... si j'embrassais et lécherais ta bite à travers le tissu... Et qu'ensuite j'enlèverais ton boxer... Et alors je te ferai patienter une nouvelle fois jusqu'à ce que tu attrape mes cheveux et m'oblige à te prendre entièrement dans ma bouche. "

Ace mouilla ses lèvres, essayant de repousser ses propres gémissements afin de pouvoir continuer à parler. Et putain, il voulait vraiment continuer à parler. A ses derniers mots Sabo s'était arqué sur sa chaise, à bout de forces.

" Aimerez tu que je suce vers le bas de ta bite... jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre au fond de ma gorge ? Que je sois presque étouffé à avaler... Pendant que mes mains joueront avec tes boules et ton cul... "

" ... Ace... " Sabo gémit et détourna les yeux, imaginant parfaitement la bouche d'Ace autour de son membre. Il ne put en supporter d'avantage et tira son boxer vers le bas permettant à son sexe de se dégager. Il enroula une main autour et commencé à bouger.

"... Si proche... "

" Est-ce que tu aimerait jouir dans ma bouche ? Et je lécherai une fois que tu auras finis... Ou alors voudrait tu jouir sur mon visage... Je serais couvert de ton sperme... Partout, sur mes joues et mes cheveux... "

" ... Putain... Ace... "

" ... Sabo ?... "

" Putain... Si proche... Ace... "

" Vient pour moi... "

Ces mots étaient tout ce qu'il fallait. Avec un cri de soulagement, Sabo atteint finalement son apogée grâce à la voix d'Ace, envoyant un jet blanc sur sa poitrine et sa main. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, hébété.

La vue de Sabo dans son fauteuil, étourdi de son orgasme et couvert de son propre sperme, fit directement descendre le sang d'Ace. Maintenant qu'il en avait fini avec le blond, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus lâcher un seul son.

Un sourire démoniaque et paresseux étira les lèvres de Sabo, alors qu'il essayait de réguler sa respiration difficile. Il leva une de ses mains et commença à lécher sa semence.

" Puisque tu m'as aidé... Ça serait juste... De te retourner la faveur, pas vrai ? "

Ace fut soudainement très heureux que Luffy soit absent pour le weekend, car vu la façon dont Sabo le regarder, il n'y avait aucun moyen de continuer en silence.

.

* * *

 _._

 _( Awww, Sabo m'a fait mal au cœur quand il s'excuse, il est vraiment trop mignon ~ )_

Ce chapitre a était vraiment _très très_ dur à traduire, surtout pour " la scène " ^^. Je pense que quelques phrases n'ont pas vraiment de sens, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux désolé...

J'ai adoré traduire les dernières lignes qui m'ont fait bien rire, la fin est juste excellente mais j'aurais vraiment aimé avoir Sabo qui " s'occupe " d'Ace. On croise les doigts pour l'avoir dans le prochain chapitre ! Je pense que celui-ci sera assez long, et je le ferais peut être en deux parties pour plus de facilité.

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour motiver ( complimenter ? critiquer ? Comme vous voulez ! ) la traductrice qui a vraiment galéré avec ce chapitre ! ^^

A la prochaine fois ! ~


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4 est là ! Il est sortit hier et j'ai passé plus de DIX HEURES à le traduire... Je suis juste épuisée alors s'il vous plait ne faites pas attention aux fautes ou erreurs, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de me relire une deuxième fois, mais je tenais vraiment à le poster maintenant !

( Et sinon, la dernière fois dans les couloirs de mon lycée j'ai entendu des gens parler de cette fiction ! Alors si tu est là, élève du lycée Mariette dans le 62, manifeste toi ! ~ )

Bref, c'était vraiment un plaisir de traduire cette fantastique histoire, qui m'auras bien fait rêvé ^^. ( Et vous aussi j'espère ! )

Je ne vous fait pas attendre plus ! **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

" Ace, tu sait que tu ne pourra pas lui envoyé de message quand nous seront dans l'avion, pas vrai ? "

Ace poussa un soupir épuisé et avala le reste de son café, rangeant son téléphone et se tournant pour regarder ses meilleurs amis. Marco sourit avec bienveillance et lui tapota sur l'épaule. Thatch le tira dans un énorme câlin, Izo ébouriffa ses cheveux et Haruta attrapa sa main et la serra pour l'encourager. Ils savaient tous qu'Ace était nerveux à propos de ce voyage. Il avait appelé tout ses amis en pleine nuit quand son grand-père lui avait donné l'autorisation et il avait vérifié son téléphone plusieurs centaines de fois après par peur qu'il change d'avis.

" Je sais, je sais, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne peux pourra pas m'en envoyer quand nous serons à l'aéroport. " Ace leur fit remarquer en les menant vers le café pour attendre leur vol.

Déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes auparavant, ils avaient commencé à se déplacer vers les portes et avaient tourné en rond pendant vingt minutes. Thacth et Haruta avaient passé le temps en stockant des provisions pour le trajet et Izou et Marco avaient été chargé de calmer Ace et de l'empêcher de reprendre du café. Ils étaient sûr qu'Ace venait d'entamer sa huitième tasse.

" Oui mais rappelle toi de la différence d'heure. " Izou souligna. " Il est sept heures ici, donc il est à peu prés cinq ou six heure en Angleterre. "

" Pourquoi partons nous si tôt alors ?! " Thatch demanda, en regardant les autres, choqué par cette nouvelle. Il était bouleversé que leur professeur ait osé leur volé des heures de sommeil.

" Parce que nous avons un vol de deux heures, et que nous devons nous rendre à l'hôtel avant de commencer à visiter Londres. Si tu avait lu l'itinéraire, tu le saurait. " Haruta souligna avec un doux sourire, en ajustant son emprise sur son sac à dos et vérifié à nouveau l'horloge. Huit minutes maintenant.

" On commence à se diriger vers le point de rencontre, yoi ? " Marco demanda, en commandant une nouvelle tasse de café pour Ace. Ace était Ace, impossible de lui dire non pour quoi que ce soit.

" Il vaudrait mieux. " Thatch soupira avant de regarder Ace avec un sourire narquois. " Il faut bien occuper lover-boy pour ne pas qu'il panique. "

Ace le foudroya du regard avant de lui écrasé le pied, rougissant. Il prit le café des mains de Marco et avança, laissant Thatch sautiller de douleur en le maudissant.

" Tu l'a mérité, yoi. " Marco fronça les sourcils avec un regard désapprobateur avant de rejoindre Ace. Izou et Haruta secouèrent la tête à la maladresse de leur ami. Ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point Ace était nerveux ?

Ils avaient tous comprit à quel point Sabo comptait pour lui, quand Ace s'était fâché avec Marco pour la première fois. Ace était tombé amoureux d'un garçon vivant dans un autre pays, un garçon qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré face à face, un garçon qui était le facteur principal de motivation pour ce voyage. Et Tatch pensé vraiment que c'était le moment de le taquiner ce sujet ?

" Tu n'a pas à être inquiet, yoi. " Murmura doucement Marco, son expression habituellement ennuyé, remplacé par la compréhension. " Tu auras mercredi et vendredi pour passer du temps avec Sabo, je suis sûr qu'il viendra. "

" T'es sur ? " Ace se mordit les lèvres, essayant de cacher à Marco au combien il était nerveux. Même s'il savait que son ami pouvait facilement lire ses émotions. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait à propos de cette tête d'ananas.

" Je suis sur, yoi. " Il hocha la tête pour le rassurer, serrant l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter. Le reste de la classe, commença à avancer lentement vers le point de rencontre. Leur professeur fit un rapide compte.

Après leur avoir fait un discours sur les règles de sécurité et de comportement, le professeur commença à les conduire vers les portes d'embarquement. Encore quelques minutes...

Ace jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone et tapa rapidement un message, pour lorsque Sabo se réveillerait.

 **[ J'embarque dans l'avion dans quelques minutes. Rendez-vous mercredi j'espère. Sauf si tu veux parler plus tard ? ]**

Il laissa échapper un soupir et donna un sourire tremblant à Marco. Plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant. Bientôt il serait dans les airs, en route pour un autre pays. Il était heureux que Luffy ait des amis capable de l'héberger pendant deux semaines. Même si ils étaient un peu réticent.

Ils s'installèrent dans des fauteuils, attendant l'annonce de leur vols. Puis, en tant que groupe, les cinq d'entre eux et leur camarades se dirigèrent vers la porte d'embarquement, passeport à la main. Pour certains c'était la première fois qu'ils quitté l'Espagne et donc étaient très enthousiaste. Pour d'autres c'était plus modéré, le mal du pays. Mais la perspective d'un nouvel endroit, était tel qu'ils ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire.

" Tout ira bien, tu verras. " Tatch sourit, rassurant. Ils prirent place dans l'avion et le roux donna un paquet de bonbons à Ace, qui regardait la piste, par le hublot.

" Adios España " Il murmura, se laissa tomber dans son siège avec un soupir et envoya un sourire tendu à son amis.

" Hola Inglaterra. " Thatch chuchota, ébouriffant les cheveux noirs, en s'installant mieux su son siège. Avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas à se bagarrer pendant ce voyage ( bien que si Ace était blessé de quelque manière que ce soit, son poing aller voler. ). Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que ce Sabo soit aussi brillant que Ace le pensé.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, un groupe d'étudiant Espagnol courraient jusqu'à l'entrée, essayant de s'habituer à être dans un pays étranger. La plupart des camarades de classe d'Ace frissonnait de froid, n'ayant pas eu la prévoyance de prendre un pull ou un manteau. Heureusement que Sabo l'avait averti la semaine dernière que l'aéroport London Heathrow était le seul bâtiment de Grande Bretagne qui avait la climatisation, peu importe le temps qu'il faisait. Ainsi ses camarades se retrouvèrent dans le froid matinal Anglais. Il enfoui son nez dans son manteau avec un petit sourire, marchant jusqu'au bus qui les conduirait à l'hôtel.

Après dix minutes de trajet, le téléphone d'Ace vibra, quand Sabo répondit enfin à son message.

 **[ Bienvenue en Angleterre, déjà ! Désolé je viens de me réveiller. Où va tu aujourd'hui ? ]**

 **[ British Museum je crois. ]**

 **[ Je te verrais là bas, alors ! ]**

Ace resta bouche-bée devant son écran, incapable de comprendre le texte écrit en face de lui. Cela signifiait bien ce qu'il pensait ? Sabo viendrait vraiment le voir pendant le voyage ? Un sourire éblouissant divisa son visage et il dût se retenir de serrer son téléphone contre lui.

" Qu'est ce qui te rend tellement heureux, yoi ? " Marco demanda, se tournant légèrement pour regarder son ami avec un sourire amusé.

Ace sourit juste en réponse, par peur de parler, comme si la promesse de Sabo allait disparaître s'il prononçait le moindre mot. Ace se tendit et regarda par dessus les cheveux roux de son ami, la route devant eux.

Tout au long du chemin, un nœud s'était formé dans sa poitrine, lui causant de maudire la réceptionniste pour prendre si longtemps. Lorsque les clefs de la chambre furent remise à tout les monde, ils ont finalement étaient autorisés à monter. Les quatre amis ne furent pas surpris lorsque Ace rentra, jeta son sac sur le lit et retourna à la réception, désireux de partir.

Quand ils arrivèrent au musée, il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Izou parler de la structure et de la beauté de l'édifice, et ô combien il était impressionnant avec ces hautes colonnes,ses grandes fenêtres et ses belles pierres lisses. Le roi avait certainement mit le paquet sur l'apparence de son musée et Ace avait entendu nombres d'histoire sur les trésors qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Mais il y avait quelque chose là bas de plus important de le marbres d'Elgin, la pierre de Rosette ou et sculptures celtiques.

" Qu'est ce que tu as ? " Izou fronça les sourcils, se détournant des têtes de pharaons quand il a réalisé que Ace ne l'écoutait pas.

" Rien. " Ace menti avec un sourire fragile, bourrant ses mains dans ses poches de peur qu'il ne le voit tripoter l'ourlet de sa chemise.

Malheureusement Izou venait de lever un sourcils sceptique, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Cependant Ace n'était pas d'humeur a être interrogé et rapidement il se dirigea vers le petit coin café, dans l'intention d'acheter quelque chose, susceptible de le calmer. Il devait peut être envoyé un message à Sabo pour demander dans quelle pièce il se trouvait. Il eut juste le temps de prendre son téléphone pour commencer le message qu'une voix familière rit derrière lui.

" Combien de café as-tu bu aujourd'hui ? Je devrais être inquiet au sujet de ta fréquence cardiaque ? "

Ace se retourna, renversant presque le café dans sa main et bafouilla de surprise quand il reconnu le visage souriant de Sabo devant lui.

De larges yeux dépareillés clignèrent, divaguant sur son apparence. Les cheveux blonds bouclés dépassé d'un haut de forme noir, ondulé et désordonné mais pourtant charmant. Luttant contre l'envie de parcourir cette tignasse blonde de ses doigts, Ace laissa ses yeux étonnés descendre, détaillant la chemise en dessous d'un mince gilet, jusqu'au jean déchirés montrant la peau pâle cachée en dessous. Un mélange parfait de vieille noblesse et de style moderne, avec toute la grâce de la confiance et de l'expérience, du meilleur et du pire de la ville dans laquelle il a grandi; Sabo avait vraiment de la présence. Et peut être était-ce son imagination, mais Sabo était plus grand que lui ?

" Tu vas bien ? "

Ace avala sa salive et put voir la préoccupation et un soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Sabo. Le blond mordait sa lèvre, se retenant de se jeter sur Ace et de l'enlacer. Non seulement ça serait une mauvaise parce que Ace était actuellement dans un voyage scolaire, mais il aller aussi probablement renverser son café, et ça ne serait agréable pour aucun d'eux. Alors que tout ce qu'il voulait était un câlin, il sut qu'il devrait patienter encore un peu.

" Bien sûr. Ouais, génial... Et toi ? " Ace bafouilla, souriant nerveusement alors qu'il essayait de cacher son embarras. Il aperçu Izou les regarder avec des yeux méfiants.

" Quel est ta pièce préférée ? " Il se précipita dans la salle suivante, attirant Sabo loin de son amis trop curieux.

Sabo lui lança un regard étrange avant de le suivre. Ace lui expliquerait surement plus tard.

" Et bien, je vais bien aussi mais Koala va me tuer pour ne pas être aller en cours. Mais ça valait le coup pour te voir. "

Ses joues rougirent, et il tourna la tête loin du regard d'Ace. Malgré le fait que les garçons savaient ô combien ils s'aimaient, c'était toujours embarrassant de l'admettre. Pourtant il avait envie de rire, de sourire et d'agir comme l'amoureux transi que Koala l'avait accusé d'être.

" Ah bon ? " Ace demanda avec un petit sourire en coin, l'arrêtant dans son élan avec le bout de son doigt.

Le toucher du doigt d'Ace, lui donna le courage d'abandonner son bon sens et sa décence en publique. Il enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille d'Ace, reposant son visage contre son épaule. Pendant un instant, Ace se figea, incapable de croire qu'après des mois à parler à distance, il avait finalement Sabo à coté de lui.

Il enroula soigneusement ses bras autour des épaules du blond, appuyant son propre visage dans le creux de son cou. Il se sentait en paix, et se fichait de ce que pouvait penser les autres autour d'eux, ses camarades de classes ou ses enseignants. Ça valait la peine d'attendre. Ace se recula et regarda le visage de Sabo.

" Tu est encore plus beau de prés... " Murmura -t-il dans l'espace de silence entre eux, observant avec délice le reflet heureux et gêné dans l'œil bleu et le rose qui commençait a prendre place sur ses joues.

Sabo regarda son amis dans les yeux ( Ils étaient même plus que des amis ? ) et se contenta de tracer les taches de rousseurs sur le visage d'Ace. Et non, il n'a pas sourit quand il a senti l'homme en face de lui frissonner à son touché.

" Et tu est toujours aussi ringard. " Il murmura, avec un sourire taquin, et peu importe à quel point son cœur lui crier d'embrasser cet adorable visage tacheté, il fit quelques pas en arrière, ne voulant pas précipiter les choses. La rencontre en personne avait apporté une fragilité à leur relation. Mais il voulait la chérir et la protéger pour que jamais elle ne se brise.

Heureusement Ace ne semblait pas offensé car il lui sourit simplement et lui permit de continuer leur chemin autour de l'exposition. Cependant quand leurs doigts se sont touché, Sabo céda et lia leurs mains ensemble. Et malgré le gloussement d'Ace, il était heureux de le voir rougir un peu.

Ils passèrent donc leur première journée ensemble à travers des reliques, se cachant des camarades de classe, souriant et main dans la main.

" Alors ... Allons nous rencontrer Sabo aujourd'hui ? "Izou demanda au petit déjeuner, scrutant Ace avec un regard critique en prenant une cuillère de céréales. Son amis travesti l'avait harceler toute la matinée, voulant faire en sorte qu'il soit parfait pour son " rendez-vous " avec Sabo aujourd'hui.

" Très bien vous pouvez le rencontrer. " Ace fit la moue en poignardant un morceau de lard avec un regard hargneux. Était-ce mal de vouloir garder ses amis loin de sa relation ? Il se souvenait encore de la farce qu'avait fait Thatch au premier petit ami d'Izou, qu'il désapprouvait. Izou ne lui avait pas parlé pendant un mois et le pauvre ex-petit ami était retourné chez lui en pleurant.

" Mais ! Aucunes farces, aucuns cris, aucunes interrogations et aucunes intimidation; vous avez compris ? " Il agita son couteau, menaçant, à chacun des ses amis.

" Ouais, d'accord. " Thatch écarta ses préoccupations avec un sourire, beurrant une tranche de pain avec des yeux sadiques. " On ne va pas faire peur à ton lover-boy, alors calme toi. Tout ce que nous voulons est rencontrer ce type, pour s'assurer qu'il est assez bien pour toi. "

" Peut tu juger le caractère des autres en une seule rencontre ?" Izou demanda avec un regard impressionné.

" Ouais, je l'ai bien gardé secret, non ? " Thatch rétorqua, avant de se faire frapper la tête par le sac à main d'Izou.

Pendant que les deux se chamaillé, Ace se tourna vers Marco avec un regard suppliant, espérant que son seul ami sensé, gère les autres. Pendant un moment Marco sembla analyser le pour et le contre avant de lâcher un soupir vaincu.

" Je jure sur l'honneur de la famille qu'aucunes blagues, qu'aucunes intimidations ou interrogations ne sera faites sur Sabo. Nous n'allons pas agir de façon gênante ou déplacé quand nous le rencontrerons enfin, yoi. "

" Merci Marco. " Ace rayonnait, sachant que même Thatch n'oserait pas dire quelque chose maintenant? Un vœu sur l'honneur de la famille était trop pris au sérieux et pas même Thatch ne voudrais briser quelque chose comme ça.

" Alors, où irez-vous ? " Haruta demanda curieusement, en avalant un peu d'œuf brouillés.

" Pourquoi devrais-je vous le dire ? " Ace demanda soupçonneux. " Vous le rencontrerez quand nous seront à Trafalgar Square, vous pourrez vous perdre quand nous partirons. "

" Tant que vous explorez Londres et non pas vos corps. " Thatch toussa dans son jus d'orange, souriant quand les joues d'Ace devinrent rouge.

" Thatch. " Marco siffla en signe d'avertissement avant de retenir son meilleur amis d'attaquer son frère. Honnêtement, pourquoi, même dans un autre pays, il devait jouer les baby-sitters ?!

" Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne pensez pas la même chose ! " Le roux protesta, inconscients du fait qu'Izou et Haruta secouèrent la tête à sa stupidité.

" Non, car je doute qu'Ace serait assez stupide pour dormir avec quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré il y a quelques jours. " Marco précisa, inconscient du fait que le visage d'Ace était en train de pâlir lentement.

Bien sûr ils n'avaient jamais couché ensemble ( C'était tout à fait impossible d'avoir des relations sexuelle à travers un écran après tout. ) mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de choses sexuelles.

" J'ai de plus en plus l'impression que vous présentez Sabo est une mauvaise idée. " Ace murmura avant de ramasser sa tablette et de la mettre sur le chariot de nettoyage.

" Oh, reviens Ace, je plaisante ! " Thtach se précipita après son ami aux taches de rousseurs. Il plaisantait mais il avait besoin de rencontrer ce gars lui même pour envisager de pouvoir laisser son meilleur ami sortir avec.

" Bien sûr... " Ace dit d'une voix traînante avant de retourner dans le hall d'entrée pour attendre le reste de la classe qui terminer de déjeuner. Alors que normalement il prenait son temps pour manger, il était impatient de revoir Sabo et de sortir de l'interrogatoire " amicale ".

" Allez, il suffit de me faire rencontrer ce type une fois, et je te laisse tranquille pour le reste du voyage, d'accord ? " Thtach suggéra avec une note de désespoir dans sa voix.

" Pourquoi êtes vous tous comme ça ? Vous ne vous êtes pas soucié de mes autres amis, avant. "

" Sabo est plus qu'un simple ami maintenant, pas vrai ? " Thatch haussa les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le scepticisme suintant par tout les pore des son corps.

Ace rougit et joua avec la sangle de son sac, évitant de regarder son ami. Après tout Thtach n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

" Voila. " Le roux prit le silence d'Ace comme une confirmation.

" Tu l'aime pas vrai ? " Il demanda avec une clarté étonnante. Pourquoi Ace agirait de cette façon, sinon ?

" Est-ce si évident ? " Ace demanda après une longue pause, regardant son ami avec des yeux tristes? Il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sabo. Il savait qu'il était stupide d'aimé quelqu'un qui vivait dans un autre pays et qu'il avait rencontré face à face, seulement quelques jours auparavant. Il savait qu'il était idiot et illogique et pour être honnête il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, mais juste; c'était arrivé.

Il était amoureux d'un charmant, plein d'esprit, de compassion, idiot magnifique garçon Britannique. Et peut importe à quel point il était stupide, il ne pouvait plus arrêter. Il aimait Sabo, il était jaloux de chaque homme qui l'approchait, il voulait être le seul à chérir le blond. Car si c'était pour Sabo, alors ça valait toutes les moqueries de ses amis.

Thatch sembla lire dans ses yeux tout cela, et son scepticisme fondit pour montrer de la sympathie et du soutien.

" Tu sait, Ace, en général je n'aime pas les gens qui sortent avec mes amis. " Il commença, passant un bras autour des épaules, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. " Mais je pense que cette fois, je peux faire une exception. "

" Merci, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ta permission. " Ace rit en enleva son bras de ses épaules. " Maintenant tu expliquera à Izou pourquoi mes cheveux sont tout décoiffés maintenant. "

Thatch pâlit considérablement et déglutit en cherchant son amis travesti. Appelez le paranoïaque, mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Izou lui ferait si il gâchait le rendez vous d'Ace.

Mais heureusement pour lui, quand Izou arriva, il décida que Ace était mieux avec ses cheveux au naturel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur Trafalgar Square Izou fixait le roux et Ace était souriant de détendu.

" Pensez vous que nous devrions prendre une photo pour Law ? " Ace ricana, pointant son doigt vers le haut de la colonne de Nelson.

Un selfie rapide de groupe avec le monument dominant, leur enseignant leur rappela les règles avant de leur donner leur liberté. Et errer, Ace le faisait, mais en direction d'un certain blond assis sur un des lions et qui regardait leur classe avec amusement.

" Je suis en retard ? " Ace demanda avec un sourire, essayant de ne pas baver aux vêtement que portait Sabo. Parce que les pantalons déchirés en cuir devraient être illégal dans des lieux publics. Alors, le gilet aussi ... la chemise cintrée aussi. Peut être Sabo devait-il juste cesser d'être aussi attrayant ? Ça pourrait fonctionner aussi.

" Juste à temps. " Sabo sourit, rougissant légèrement quand il regarda Ace, notant combien il avait l'air plus intelligent avec une chemise à carreaux rouge et noir et un t-shirt blanc. Il avait l'habitude de voir Ace avec des t-shirt et des short. Et a de très rares occasions son uniforme scolaire.

" Ce quatre là, sont les curieux dont je te parlais. " Ace pointa ses amis derrière lui qui les espionnaient silencieusement.

" Puis-je supposer qui est qui ? " Sabo demande en souriant légèrement pour cacher son anxiété. Ace l'avait averti du coté très protecteur de ses amis. Et selon Ace c'était très difficile de leur plaire.

" Tu ressemble à un ananas ennuyé, tu doit donc être Marco. " Sabo songea en scrutant l'autre blond. Le deuxième plus grand du groupe et qui avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait une pause avec les enfants qu'il appelait ses amis. Sabo pensait pouvoir bien s'entendre avec lui.

" Grand, cheveux roux, avec une coiffure ridicule, tu doit donc être Thatch. " Sabo continua, bougeant ses yeux sur le plus grand du groupe. Thatch semblait plus réfractaire que Marco, mais il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien. Sabo réprima un sourire. Thatch essayait de lire en lui, comme le blond essayait de le faire pour lui. Cela signifiait qu'il était aussi perspicace que ce que Ace lui avait dit.

" Tu est le plus jolie, donc tu doit être Izou. " Sabo sourit à l'adolescent efféminé, heureux quand un sourire traversa son visage pâle. Ace l'avait averti que Izou serait le plus dur à convaincre au sujet de leur relation, tandis que les autres seraient juste méfiant. Donc le travesti était celui qu'il devait le plus convaincre si il voulait garder cette relation avec Ace.

" Et tu est le plus petit donc tu doit être Haruta. " Sabo réussit, regardant Ace pour savoir s'il avait vu juste.

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Haruta pour savoir qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Ace lui avait dit qu'il aimait s'amuser en larguant des bombes sur leur relation aux trois autres. Il lui avait aussi dit que c'était Haruta qui avait vendu la mèche à tout le monde sur eux deux. Donc non, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Haruta pour comprendre à quel point il était sournois.

Ace se tourna pour faire taire les rires derrière lui avec sa main, mais quand il vit Thatch, Haruta et Marco le fusiller du regard pour ses descriptions, il ne pouvait qu'éclater de rire. Sabo rigola avec lui, emportant les amis d'Ace avec eux. Tous à part Izou qui était satisfait de la description que le brun avait fait de lui.

Thatch se déplaça pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Ace.

" Et toi, du doit être Sabo. Je doit te dire que nous sommes désolé, de ne pas savoir autant sur toi, que tu sait sur nous. "

" Ce n'est pas bien grave, ça ne me dérange pas. " Sabo rit, tendant la main à Izou. " C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. "

" Le plaisir est pour moi. " Izou lui retourna, serrant sa main fermement, et scrutant l'apparence de Sabo, s'attardant sur sa cicatrice et son œil aveugle.

Sabo se plia à l'examen, sans ciller à la curiosité du travesti. Il avait prit l'habitude de la curiosité des gens pour son apparence. Il ne fût pourtant pas rassuré quand les yeux d'Izou se rétrécirent dangereusement vers son amis aux cheveux noirs.

" Portgas D. Ace ! Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas dit à quoi Sabo ressembler ? " Il exigea en marchant vers Ace, qui essayait de se cacher derrière le bras de Thatch.

" On ne m'a jamais demandé ? " Il essaya de se défendre lâchant Thatch pour aller aux cotés de Sabo.

" On pourrait en parler plus tard ? " Ace suggéra, ne voulant pas rentrait dans ce débat alors que Sabo était à coté de lui. Il ne voulait pas admettre que la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais décrit Sabo était parce qu'il ne voulait pas dire à Izou ô combien Sabo était attirant. Surtout qu'au début il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre.

Heureusement Sabo n'a pas encouragé l'enquête, mais il l'a regarder douteusement un court instant.

" De toute façons nous devons y aller. " Il sourit en liant leur main. " Vous devez revenir ici pour midi et demi pour le déjeuner pas vrai ? "

Marco hocha la tête et regarda sa montre, avant de passer à Ace avec un regard sévère.

" Tu as plusieurs heures avant que le reste du groupe parte pour la rue d'Oxford pour retourner à la National Gallery, yoi. Rappelle toi de téléphoner à l'un des enseignants si tu pense être en retard, et rappelle toi aussi que nous devons nous réunir à cette endroit avant d'aller déjeuner. Compris, yoi ? "

" Oui maman. " Ace roula des yeux avec de tirer Sabo loin de ses amis. Le Britannique rit et les salua avec un doux sourire.

Ils disparurent vite dans la foules Londonienne, laissant les quatres derrière eux.

" Espérons qu'ils ne se perdent pas, yoi. " Marco soupira avant de se tourner vers Izou et de partir vers le reste du groupe d'élève.

Thatch et Haruta se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.

" On les suis ? "

" On les suis. "

* * *

L'imposant bâtiment; mélange de moderne et d'ancien était quelque chose auquel Ace n'était pas habitué. Et alors qu'il aurait du être concentrer sur Sabo il ne put s'empêcher de se laisser distraire par les structures environnantes. Sabo, lui, semblait amusé et expliquait à Ace l'histoire de ces bâtiments.

" Tu est vraiment intéressé par des choses banals. " Il plaisanta, tirant Ace loin d'un bâtiment victorien en riant.

Ace rougit et se frotta l'arrière de la tête embarrassé. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Londres était si intéressante.

" Hey, je viens d'une petite ville du Nord de l'Espagne; nous n'avons pas de choses comme ça, là bas ! " Il se défendit, continuant à arpenter les rues pavés avec son blond.

" Eh bien peut être que aimera autant l'endroit où je vais t'amener. " Sabo dit avec un sourire. Honnêtement il aimait que Ace soit si fasciné par sa ville natal. Car même après avoir grandis à Londres, il se trouvait toujours à être émerveillé devant l'histoire qui s'était entassé dans la capitale. Ainsi, alors que d'autres personnes pourraient être agacé par le manque d'attention qu'il recevait, Sabo trouva ça très agréable de regarder le visage scintillant d'Ace à la vue d'un bâtiment absolument terrifiant.

Après avoir traversé de nombreuses routes et d'avoir était distrait de nombreuses fois, Sabo réussit finalement à conduire Ace à travers la cohue de touristes devant l'église Saint-Paul ) et sortir sur la place pavée de Covent Garden.

" Alors, où veux tu aller en premier ? " Il demanda joyeusement, seulement pour passer la prochaine demi-heure à errer dans les boutiques de bibelots, de vêtements, de chaussures, d'alimentation et même dans les petits magasins qu'on ne regardait jamais deux fois. Parfois, il crut voir un éclair de cheveux roux ridiculement coiffé, avant que son attention soit arrachée par un autre trésor que Ace venait de trouver.

C'était rafraîchissant de trouver quelqu'un qui aimait non seulement des choses semblables aux siennes, mais aussi qui ne riait pas dès qu'il trouvait quelque choses, toute autres personnes normal lui aurait riz au nez.

Ace ne se moquait pas. Il le rejoignait avec enthousiasme et traitait Sabo avec une sorte de vénération, que l'ont pourrait associer généralement à la manipulation d'objet inestimable. Sabo aimait ça. Chacun de ses amis l'aurait traité comme un enfant, alors que Ace, non.

" Ce qui est bien pour toi, est bien pour moi. " Était la seule réponse qu'il obtenu quand il a demandé à Ace son avis quand ils surent choisir une boite de gâteaux dans un magasins gothiques. Avec une réponse comme ça, avait-il besoin de plus ?

Ils se retirèrent dans un pub sur un coté de la place du marché. Ils s'installèrent et sirotèrent leur boissons. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. C'était calme et sombre à l'intérieur; le football n'avait pas encore commencé alors les gens ne s'étaient pas encore rassembler.

Plusieurs serveurs sortirent avec des assiettes et des plats vapeurs, et s'arrêtèrent surpris quand ils ne virent que deux personnes. Quelques tables plus loin un petit adolescent se rapprocha sous la table pour mieux écouter, pendant que son complice surveillé l'activité au dessus de la table.

" A tu déjeuner ? " Ace demanda quand les serveurs traumatisé leur laissèrent pas moins de vingt assiettes.

" Je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi. " Sabo souligna, en essayant de cacher ses joues. Non, il n'avait pas déjeuner ce matin. Il était trop nerveux pour avaler quoi que ce soit à part une tasse de thé.

" Si, mais tu sait combien je mange. " Ace répliqua, tirant une assiette de saucisses et de purée vers lui. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à propos de la cuisine Britannique, comme quoi elle était fade et ennuyeuse, et si il aurait eu des épices sous la main, il aurait vidé le pot. Mais il y avait un sentiment de chaleur et de confort venant de ce genre de nourriture.

" Vrai, mais tu n'a pas vu ce que je mange, et croit moi, c'est beaucoup. " Sabo promit, empoignant un hamburger avec un large sourire. Dans son esprit, peut importe combien d'argent ses parents pouvait dépenser dans la nourriture haut de gamme, rien ne valait un bon vieux plat d'un pub.

Les deux commencèrent doucement pour être polis, mais ils se débarrassèrent rapidement de cette étiquette pour rire et manger normalement. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils n'entendirent pas le coup venant du dessous de la table.

La glace arriva, et ils prirent des photos en riant comme s'ils étaient totalement innocemment. Ils se sentaient en paix et heureux et encore plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé l'être.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une surprise pour Ace, que lorsque qu'ils sortirent du pub, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent naturellement. Alors qu'ils marchaient dans un rue lumineuse, Sabo se pencha et embrassa doucement sa joue. Un simple baiser qui rendit le reste de sa brillante, incapable de se débarrasser de la sensation de lèvres chaudes contre sa peau, en sachant bien au fond de lui, qu'il ne trouvait jamais quelque chose d'aussi addictif.

Cependant cette lueur n'a pas duré aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. La journée semblait passer trop vite. une fois qu'ils avaient rejoint les étudiants Espagnols pour le déjeuner ( ou deuxième déjeuner pour certaines personnes ) ils avaient rapidement perdu toute notion de temps quand ils firent les magasins. Certains essayer de trouver des cadeaux et Sabo essayait de garder Ace éveillé.

Alors, quand les enseignants commencèrent à les rassembler, Ace put difficilement garder le désespoir sur son visage quand il tira la main de Sabo plus prés de lui.

" Je te verrais vendredi. " Sabo lui rappela, enroulant soigneusement ses bras autour de l'aime qu'il aimait, dans une étreinte tendre, sans se soucier de la façon dont les amis d'Ace les regardaient. Le brun enfouit son visage contre l'épaule de Sabo et lui serra doucement la taille, gagnant un rire du blond.

" Je ne veux pas partir. " Ace murmura avec une moue, ne voulant jamais sortir de cette étreinte.

Mais le risque que son professeur les voient était trop présent, alors il lâcha lentement. Ils étaient tellement proche que Sabo pouvait compter chaque adorables tâches de rousseur sur les joues d'Ace. Le brun, lui pouvait tracer chaque lignes de la cicatrice autour de l'œil aveugle.

Hésitant, Sabo appuya son front contre celui d'Ace. Si ça lui faisait déjà si mal de quitter Ace après une journée, il n'imaginait même pas l'agonie quand celui-ci retournerait en Espagne pour de bon.

Ace sembla comprendre ses pensées et frotta doucement son nez contre celui de Sabo, avant de presser tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il était un peu prudent, mais quand Sabo rassembla la force nécessaire et fit un pas un avant et recaptura les lèvres d'Ace dans un baiser désespéré.

La chaleur des lèvres d'Ace contre les siennes, gercées et froides. Pendant des mois Sabo avait rêvé d'embrasser Ace et maintenant qu'il le faisait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. les élèves se rassemblèrent autour d'eux, curieux de voir à quelle distance pouvait descendre leur langues dans leur gorge. Jamais auparavant quelqu'un ne l'avait embrassé comme ça, et il chérissait ce moment comme si il allait se briser au moindre geste. Sabo leva les mains au niveau des joues d'Ace et crut un instant sentir des larmes coulaient sous ses doigts.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, aucun d'entre eux ne fut surpris de voir la tristesse dans les yeux de chacun à la perspective de la séparation. Bien que ce que Sabo dit ensuite fit paraître le baiser bien plat.

" A quel hôtel tu séjourne, et en combien de temps je peux y aller ? "

* * *

Ace serait éternellement reconnaissant que Thatch Izou et Haruta avaient décidé de passer l nuit dans la chambre de Marco à parler de leur journée, après que le brun eut prétexté être malade et vouloir la chambre pour lui tout seul. Il descendit dans le hall pour accueillir Sabo et le fit monter clandestinement dans sa chambre.

" Tu ne te sent pas mal ?... Pour leur avoir menti ? " Sabo haleta, pressant Ace contre la porte en l'embrassant férocement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur et souriant au visage d'Ace, surpris de cet action.

Le brun se pencha en arrière pour reprendre son souffle, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux bouclés. Ils étaient plus doux que ce qu'il pensait et il aimait les entremêlaient entre ses doigts.

" Laisse moi réfléchir... Pas du tout. " Fut tout ce qu'il fit avant de rapporter les lèvres de Sabo aux siennes, en utilisant sa main libre pour rapprocher le corps du blond encore plus prés du sien. Il n'aurait jamais se sentir aussi bien et détendu avec un corps pressait contre le sien. Les mains de Sabo descendirent à sa taille, et sa langue vint lécher ses lèvres, lui tirant un gémissement.

Sabo fut surpris quand, plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche, Ace retira ses lèvres du baiser avec un sourire diabolique. Il descendit sa bouche au coup du blond et commença à mordiller sa peau pâle.

Sabo ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière sans une pensée, découvrant un peu plus de son cou pour la bouche pécheresse d'Ace. Tout ses rêves et tout ses fantasmes paraissaient faible et sans vie par rapport à la chaleur torrides d'avoir la bouche de son diable Espagnol sur lui. Ses rêves n'étaient plus rien maintenant. Il avait un avant goût de la vraie chose.

Presque comme si il lisait dans les pensées du blond, Ace quitta son coup et se mit à caresser les lèvres de Sabo avec les siennes. Un doux, tendre baiser qui avait un contraste frappant avec la passion brûlante du précédent. Mais le fait qu'Ace lui montrait tant d'amour et de soin quand il pressa leur bouche ensemble, était quelque chose qui le toucha en plein cœur. Dieu, qu'il aimait cet homme.

" ... Nous devons profiter du temps qu'ils nous restent... " murmura Ace contre ses lèvres, en faisant des cercles apaisant contre sa taille. " ... Et ne pas s'attarder sur le moment où nous devrons nous dire au revoir... "

Sabo regarda les yeux d'argents, et sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, à l'adoration et à la tendresse qu'il y trouva. Incapable de parler, il hocha simplement la tête vigoureusement et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche du brun.

Dés lors, leur baiser augmentèrent, moins désespéré et plus tendre, prenant le temps de savourer le sentiment d'être dans les bras de l'autre, et gravant ce sentiment dans leur mémoire. Après tout, ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait aucun autre moment comme celui-ci.

Soigneusement Ace glissa sa main autour de la taille de Sabo, jouant avec l'ourlet non-rentrée de la chemise. Sabo se mordit les lèvres, regardant nerveusement la main d'Ace. Il avait envie de toucher le corps de l'Espagnol depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Malheureusement pour lui, Ace voulait faire les choses à sa façon.

" Si tu ne veux pas, je vais arrêter. " Il murmura, mordillant légèrement l'oreille du blond, souriant légèrement contre sa peau, quand Sabo laisser échapper un petit cri.

" Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'avise même pas, putain... " Sabo chuchota , tirant le visage d'Ace vers le sien, afin qu'il puisse regarder dans ces magnifiques yeux marrons, et assurez au brun qu'il était bien sérieux. Parce que déjà il était nerveux, et avait même un peu peur; il voulait vraiment continuer. Il voulait le faire depuis déjà un très long moment. Et malgré qu'il aimait la douceur dont Ace faisait preuve, il était fatigué d'attendre et voulait faire quelque chose qu'il avait d'abord pensé impossible.

" Ecoute Ace, en ce moment, je ne veux rien de plus au monde que ce que tu m'as promit il y a plusieurs mois. Je te veux et je ne vais pas changer d'avis. Alors s'il te plait, arrête de me faire attendre. "

Le visage de Sabo était d'un pourpre brillant et évitait les yeux d'argents surpris. Mais il l'avait dit parce que c'était nécessaire pour Ace de comprendre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il lui faisait confiance d'être prudent et de ne pas lui faire mal.

Le brun, quant à lui, fixait Sabo comme si il n'avait jamais rien vu de si incroyable, et fit rougir le blond encore plus. L'Espagnol sourit et embrassa rapidement l'une des joues enflammés avant de passer la main sous la chemise de Sabo, caressant la peau pâle en dessous.

Sabo se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir; la chaleur de la main d'Ace semblait céleste contre sa peau froide. Ses doigts envoyaient des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale, et lui donnait la chair de poule sur les bras. Il sentit sa queue se dressait légèrement dans son pantalon, mais il l'ignora et tira Ace dans un baiser brûlant, appuyant son corps contre la chaleur de l'autre, et sourit quand il sentit l'étreinte se resserrer.

Très lentement, Ace commença à faire traîner ses doigts de haut en bas du coté de Sabo, en écoutant attentivement les petits halètements de plaisir quand il toucha un point qu'il s'avait très sensible chez le blond. cette fois ce fût Ace qui lécha les lèvres de l'autre, gémissant légèrement quand Sabo les attrapa sans un soupçon d'hésitation. Doucement, ils commencèrent à sonder la bouche de l'autre, dégustant et découvrant dans une course vertigineuse, qui les laissa à bout de souffle à la fin du baiser.

Il avait raison quand il pensait qu'embrasser Sabo était addictif.

Alors que le blond cligna des yeux, hébété, Ace commença à faire descendre le gilet de ses épaules, laissant ses mains s'attarder. Le visage du britannique était en feu et sentait le sentit frissonner sous son touché. Et cela booster sa confiance au maximum.

Le gilet tomba négligemment à terre, alors qu'il commença à appuyer de délicats baiser sur la mâchoires et le cou de Sabo, souriant quand le blond laissa échapper un murmure de plaisir et de satisfaction. Ses mains tombèrent sur les hanches d'Ace, alors que celui -ci jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise.

Le rage impatiente qui l'avait envahi auparavant était maintenant un contentement frémissant, heureux de cette lenteur régulière dont Ace faisait preuve. Ils n'étaient pas un couple normaux, selon les normes de la société mais ça le rendait heureux de savoir qu'il avait des bras chauds pour le réconforter.

Il sentit l'air froid contre sa poitrine quand Ace déboutonna enfin sa chemise, mais la laissant en place pour le moment. Il laissa ses doigts se balader contre la peau et les muscles, se délectant de la manière dont la chair de poule apparaissait à son touché. Sabo se mordit la lèvre à l'étrange sensation. Ce ne fut pas tellement le fait d'être touché par une autre personne qui le faisait se sentir comme ça, mais le fait que ce soit Ace. Il lui apporté le même genre de soin que leur premier baiser; respectueux, affectueux et parfait.

Sans même la prévenir il prit le menton d'Ace, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux et de lui faire voir ô combien il était heureux. Il se pencha un déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

" Si tu continue à agir comme ça, je t'aimerais encore plus que je ne t'aime déjà. "

" Bien. " Ace sourit légèrement, se pressant contre lui encore plus, l'attirant plus loin dans la chambre en l'agressant de baiser enflammés qui brûlait contre sa peau froide. le blond ne pût retenir un gémissement s'échapper quand Ace mordit son épaule, suçant pour essayer de le faire gémir à nouveau. Trouver des points sensibles sur Sabo pourrait devenir son passe temps préféré si le blond continuait à faire des bruits comme ça.

Sa queue remua dans son pantalon quand Sabo agrippa ses cheveux, les tirant, comme pour le faire arrêter mais rapprochant sa tête pour l'inviter à continuer. Ace rit légèrement contre la peau laiteuse, se déplaçant légèrement pour lécher le long de sa clavicule y plantant des doux baisers. Ils pouvaient sentir les secousses sous son touché, et un rapide coup d'œil vers Sabo, lui montra que le blond avait les yeux fermés et vit le sang coulait le long de son menton, essayant désespérément de ne pas faire de bruit. Mais Ace savait déjà à quel point Sabo pouvait être fort, et il voulait qu'il soit suffisamment bien avec lui pour tout laisser sortir.

Abandonnant la clavicule pour le moment, il se pencha pour grignoter l'oreille de Sabo, sachant bien que le britannique était trop occupé à s'empêcher de gémir pour utiliser ses mains.

" ... Tu n'aurait jamais du me raconter à quel point ton dos était sensible... " Ace murmura d'une voix rauque avant de faire descendre ses doigts sur le bas du dos de Sabo, souriant en le sentant trembler sous ses mains. Le blond ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un gémissement aigu, enfonçant ses ongles dans les cotés d'Ace pour tenir debout, essayant de résister aux secousses à la fois glacé et brûlantes qu'il parcourait sa colonne vertébrale.

" ... Tricheur... " Sabo haleta, essayant de cacher ses joues quand Ace appuya un peu plus sur son dos.

" Esperabas que yo juegue justo ? " Ace murmura, souriant en sentant Sabo haleter et gémir sous ses mots d'amour, s'amuser dont la façon dont Sabo réagissait à sa langue maternelle. Il pouvait sentir la bosse dans le pantalon du blond contre sa cuisse. Il le poussa avec ses hanches, se frottant légèrement contre son amant.

" P-putain... " Sabo siffla, sentant ses hanches brûler en réponses aux mouvements d'Ace, comme si il mendiait l'attention du brun alors que son orgueil et son cœur l'en empêchait. Parce que même si il aimerait que Ace passe toute la nuit à aimer son corps, il voulait aussi le faire se sentir bien !

Avec ça à l'esprit, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Ace, laissant ses doigts traîner négligemment, mais sans s'attarder trop longtemps sur les abdos, malgré le nombre de fois où il avait fantasmer sur eux en classe. La gémissement d'Ace l'encouragea à explorer d'avantage mais fût ralenti par la chemise d'Ace, qui était toujours sur lui. Il voulait l'enlever; maintenant !

Et presque comme si Ace pouvait entendre ses pensées, il relâcha son emprise sur le dos de Sabo et retira sa chemise, la jetant loin. La chemise de Sabo tomba aussi et leur corps se collèrent. Ils lâchèrent un gémissement en même temps quand leur peau se touchèrent, appréciant le contraste entre eux.

Sabo passait son doigts sur la cotes d'Ace en embrassant ses épaules tachetés, souriant béatement quand Ace sursauta à la sensation de la langue sur sa peau. Si Ace voulait la jouer sale, il allait le faire aussi.

Alors, quand Ace l'entraîna sur le lit, se fut une surprise pour lui quand les rôles s'échangèrent. Sabo poussa légèrement le brun en arrière, regardant avec un sourire narquois la surprise à travers les yeux sombres de son Espagnol.

Ace offrait une vision délicieuse, appuyé sur les draps blancs, sa peau bronzés brillant légèrement dans la pénombre de la fenêtre de l'hôtel.

Incapable de résister, Sabo baissa sa tête et déposa un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres pécheresse avant d'embrasser chacune des taches de rousseur présente sur ce corps magnifique. Il aimait le fait que maintenant, c'était Ace qui gémissait en dessous de lui. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire sortir des gémissements de cette bouche diabolique.

Sabo se déplaça alors à cheval sur le genoux d'Ace, incapable de se retenir de gémir à la pression que lui procura l'action sur son pantalon. Presque sans pensées, il commença à balancer ses hanches, torturant l'entre jambe d'Ace, en léchant sa poitrine de bronze.

Des mains puissantes saisirent ses hanches, creusant la peau autour de sa ceinture. Ace le maintenait en place, le faisant gémir de frustration à être contraint d'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas arrêter, surtout en entendant les gémissements d'Ace. Il était peut être aller un peu trop vite. Où avait-il mit Ace mal à l'aise, au lieu de lui donner du plaisir ? Que faire si Ace ne voulait pas le faire après tout ? Il avait déjà hésité à ce sujet plut tôt...

Ace sembla sentir son doute. Il relâcha alors sa prise et commença à faire des cercles apaisant sur sa peau, caressant doucement les cicatrices. Il se redressa et berça doucement Sabo sur ses genoux. Il l'embrassa doucement, et porta une de ses mains dans les boucles blondes.

" Je t'aime... " Il murmura contre les lèvres de Sabo, rougissant à sa surprise, pour souriant à la joie qui remplissait l'œil bleu. Ça faisait du bien de dire à Sabo qu'il l'aimait. Ça semblait être aussi le meilleur moment pour le dire. les gens disent que la première fois que vous avez des relations sexuelles, se sera terrible et inconfortable, mais ils semblaient défier la réalité de chaque manière possible.

" Je t'aime aussi. " Sabo chuchota, posant son front contre celui d'Ace, les yeux dans les yeux. Une bouffée de chaleur éclata dans sa poitrine, sachant que Ace l'aimait vraiment le faisait se sentir si léger. C'était une sensation enivrante. il ne pouvait se rappeler d'un moment où il s'était senti bien. Aussi complet.

" Je t'aime tellement, Sabo. Et je veux vraiment le faire, mais j-je si ça sera bien. Je veux que ce soit aussi bon que ça puisse l'être, évidemment toi aussi, mais je ne veux pas que tu regrette et ap- " Ace fut coupé par un baiser farouche. Le blond profita du choc pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres d'Ace. Il sembla hésité une seconde puis enroula sa langue autour de celle de Sabo, permettant au britannique de mener leur baiser dans une férocité glacial.

" Ne dit pas ça. " Il murmura, regardant des les yeux hébétés du brun. Descendant sa bouche, il commença à grignoter son cou, mordant assez fort pour laisser une marque.

" Ne dit jamais ça. " Il répéta, embrassant la marque de colère avec respect et affection. " Si c'est avec toi, je ne regretterai jamais rien. Même si j'ai mal je le voudrais toujours. Je te veux toi et personne d'autres. Tu le sait. Tu sait ô combien tu me rend fou; tu sait ô combien je t'aime ! Il n'y a personne d'autre dans ce monde que je veux plus que toi pour le faire. Et je sais que tant que je serais avec toi, alors ce sera parfait. "

Il leva la tête de là où il se reposait contre l'épaule d'Ace, il fût embarrassé de voir l'émerveillement dans les yeux de son brun, et, dieu, s'il vous plait, ne laissez pas ces larmes sur ce visage...

Un rire timide brisa sa panique, assez pour voir Ace lui adressé un magnifique sourire. Doux et adorable, le sourire d'Ace était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder dans sa mémoire.

" J'ai juste peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi... " Il marmonna finalement, les yeux brillants de honte et de tristesse. Et Sabo frapperait quiconque qui ferait Ace doutait de lui même, si ça ne s'étendait pas à un moment aussi intime et spécial que celui-ci.

" Ace, je ne m'en soucie pas. " Sabo avoua avec un petit rire, traçant des mots d'amour avec ses doigts sur le torse d'Ace, le sentant frissonner sous son touché. " Tu est parfait comme tu est. Pour être honnête je suis nerveux aussi. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je fais, mais je sais que je veux le faire. Alors, le veux tu aussi ? "

Ace laissa échapper un autre petit rire. C'était lui qui avait rassuré Sabo pendant tout ces mois, et maintenant les rôles s'inversaient.

" ... Je veux le faire. Dieu seul sait, à quel point je le veux. Mais... Pouvons nous aller lentement pour l'instant ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit comme un des ces rêves... "

" Comment sont tes rêves habituellement ? "

" Habituellement je te baise aussi sec que je peux sur le mur le plus proche. " Ace dit sans ambages. Si il faisait comme dans ces rêves, et baiser Sabo comme il le voulait, non seulement il était susceptible de blesser son amant, mais ça serait tout simplement comme un autre rêve pour lui. Et il tuerait, si cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Le visage de Sabo se teinta en rouge, en s'imaginant l'image mentalement. Il savait qu'il aimerait ça aussi; son corps plaqué durement sur toute surface imaginable avec Ace plongeait à l'intérieur de lui. Mais autant cette idée était séduisante, il ne voulait pas pour le moment. Il voulait qu'Ace soit confiant et se sente bien, comme lui. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à avoir des relations sexuelles pour la première fois, si ça apporte des regrets.

" Eh bien, je ne serais certainement pas opposés à ça plus tard... Mais tu m'a promis il y a des mois que tu me ferais l'amour... C'est ça que je veux, maintenant. "

Sabo sourit, essayant de le rassuré, en l'embrassant plusieurs fois, et en traçant ses taches de rousseur délicatement. Hésitant, il chercha à nouveau la bouche d'Ace, qui accepta volontiers, en le renversant sur le lit.

" Tes désirs sont des ordres. " Ace murmura avec un sourire taquin plaqué fermement sur son visage, plus confiant maintenant. Il savait ce que Sabo voulait, et il voulait la même chose.

Très attentivement, il commença à tracer le contour des cicatrices et des brûlures qui couvrait le corps de Sabo, en prenant soin d'être doux où le rose décoloré se mélangé en douceur avec la peau blanche crémeuse. Il ignoré toujours ce qui les avaient causé, et il doutait que ce soit le bon moment pour demander. Mais il savait que Sabo les haïssait et prit donc le soin de déposer des baiser tendres, de la même façons que Sabo traitait ses tâches de rousseurs. Des petits soupirs heureux sortaient des lèvres du blond. Il ferma les yeux. C'était un pur délice de savoir qu'Ace aimait même une partie laide de son corps.

Le brun ne put résister à mordre quelques endroits, aimant les marques rouges et les réactions que ça provoquait chez son amant. Taquin, il embrasser ensuite ses mamelons, écoutant attentivement Sabo haletait.

Si Ace avait auparavant pensait que Sabo était fort, il fut récompensé quand un gémissement emplit l'air quand il mordilla le bout de chair. Le dos de Sabo se voûta et son corps semblait pousser sa poitrine plus prés de la bouche d'Ace, voulant encore plus de cette chaleur humide. Ses doigts se tordirent dans les cheveux du brun, le rapprochant de sa peau. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile quand des dents frôlèrent son deuxième mamelons. Ace se redressa et lui sourit, la luxure et le désir suintant par tout les pores de sa peaux.

Il allait le tuer à le regarder comme ça.

" Me encanta cuando te Quejas para mi. " Ace gémit, à nouveau contre sa peau, traînant des baisers contre les cicatrices au niveau de son estomac, passant sa langue le long des muscles, parcourant sa peau dans une traînée de baisers et de morsures. Il descendit au niveau de son pantalon et plaqua sa joue en dessous de la ceinture. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissements effrayé, incapable de savoir ce qu'Ace comptait faire.

La vue d'Ace si prés de sa queue, était trop dur à supporter pour lui.

Soigneusement, Ace défit le bouton du pantalon trop serrés, écoutant le soupir de soulagement de Sabo quand la pression fût retiré de son érection.

Il glissa lentement ses mains le long de son estomac, les glissant à l'intérieur du pantalon et le tira très lentement vers le bas. Sabo se redressa sur ses coudes pour regarder Ace. Une fois que le pantalon fut à terre, Ace prit un moment pour admirer la façon parfaite dont Sabo le regarder. Rouge et haletant et si dur, pour lui. C'était une image parfaitement pécheresse et le garçon aurait voulu l'encadrer et l'adorer pour toujours.

Incapable de résister, il commença doucement à tracer un chemin de baiser jusqu'à ses jambes, grignotant la peau sensible de l'intérieur des cuisses de Sabo et souriant contre les muscles qui tremblait sous sa langue. Lorsque le brun se redressa à nouveau, Sabo avait les yeux à moité fermé de plaisir et se mordait le coté de la main, ne voulant pas laisser entendre à Ace à quel point il rendait fou.

" C'est normal de faire du bruit. " Ace chuchota dans sa peau avant d'appuyer ses lèvres contre sa queue, à travers le boxeur. " Je veux savoir si je fais ça bien. "

" Oh, croit moi... Tu fait ça bien... " Sabo haleta, les yeux complètement ouvert quand Ace pressa à nouveau sa langue sur le tissu. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent le blond fut incapable de retenir un gémissement sourd, sachant que la vue d'Ace le suçant à travers ses vêtements le hanterait à jamais.

Prenant la ceinture entre ses dents, le brun commença à tirer lentement les sous vêtement, en veillant à garder les yeux verrouillés sur Sabo. L'excitation était un look qui convenait à Sabo.

" Dit moi ce que tu ressent, d'accord ? " Ace demanda avec d'appuyer un long baiser sur la base du membre, déchirer entre l'envie de regarder le visage de Sabo au cas où il faisait quelque chose de mal ou se concentrer pour faire au blond la meilleure fellation qui soit.

En fin de compte il décida de se concentrer sur la bite en face de lui et d'écouter si il faisait quelque chose de mal. Il pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il était sur le point de faire; ça semblait être une vie entière qui était passé depuis la fois où il avait promis à Sabo et le moment présent, où il le faisait.

Avec précaution, il lécha une bande invisible jusqu'au somment et savourant le soupir de plaisir qu'il reçu. De doux doigt prirent place dans ses cheveux. Ace ne prit pour l'instant, que le bout gonflé dans sa bouche, en suçant doucement. Il devait faire ça bien, car les hanches de Sabo se soulevèrent.

" Est-ce que tu te sent bien ? " Il demanda doucement, le bout de ses lèvres toujours contre sa peau.

" ... Vraiment bien ... " Sabo respirait doucement, en le regardant, ébahi. La vue d'Ace avec ses lèvres posé sur son sexe était quelque chose qu'il n'oublierai pas non plus. Surtout avec la façon dont ses yeux pétillaient avec une malice innocente, tandis que sa bouche prodiguait le plus doux des péchés qui soient.

Heureux, Ace retourna à lécher le bout, s'amusant à faire des cercles avec sa langue et à sucer doucement. Sabo ne put que profiter de la sensation de la bouche d'Ace.

Dieu sait qu'il aimait ça.

La chaleur humide de la bouche d'Ace contre sa chair brûlante était presque trop dur à supporter. Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts sur Ace, les joues creusés et les yeux fermés, essayant de prendre plus dans sa bouche. Voyant comment Ace prenait du plaisir aussi, Sabo profiter encore plus, incapable d'arrêter ses gémissements fuir de sa bouche, même si il voulait rester silencieux.

Ace glissa une de ses mains sur une des hanches de Sabo et le caressa, continuant ses va et vient. Il sentit Sabo serré ses cheveux, et se redressa en regardant Sabo pour savoir si il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

" S-si proche... Je voulais... Que tu le saches... " Sabo respira difficilement, en essayant de se concentrer sur sa vision. Il ne voulait qu'Ace ait le visage plein de sperme.

Heureusement le brun semble comprendre, et envoyant un sourire rassurant à Sabo pour retourner à ses affaires. Il raclait ses dents tout le long, taquin, torturant Sabo encore plus. Il succomba au paroxysme du plaisir, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux en venant dans la bouche d'Ace.

Il se laissa retomber sur les couvertures, haletant et hébété, se prélassant dans le plaisir. Oui, ça venait vraiment d'arriver. Ce n'était pas un de ses rêves. Les rêves ne pourraient jamais être aussi agréable.

" Je suppose que tu a aimé, alors ? " Ace s'assit sur le bord du lit, un sourire béat sur le visage, en essayant de retirer le sperme de son menton et de ses joues. Malheureusement il n'avait pas réussi à tout avaler.

" ... T'est sûr ?... " Sabo respirait d'un air incrédule. Il rit et attira Ace vers le bas, dans un baiser tendre.

" Comment... Tu sait faire ça ?... "

Ace détourna le regard des yeux curieux, la rougeur prenant place sur ses joues alors qu'il pensait à la façon de répondre à cette question. Ça serait grossier de dire qu'il avait était regarder sur des sites porno, comment bien faire une fellation ?

" J'ai fais quelques recherches. Juste pour savoir quoi faire, tu sait ? Je n'avais jamais fais ça avant, al- "

Sabo le coupa avec un baiser et le poussa contre le lit, prenant place au dessus. Il était sûr qu'Ace aurait était fantastique, même sans sa " recherche " . Le brun soupira dans leur baiser et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Sabo. Ce fut l'une des meilleurs choses qu'il avait faite dans sa vie, et il était soulagé que Sabo ait aimé aussi. Maintenant si il pouvait prendre soin de lui même, ça aurait était encore plus parfait.

Mais malheureusement pour Ace, Sabo ne semblait pas de cet avis.

" Tu sait... Je me sens mal de ne pas pouvoir t'aider aussi. " Il murmura, plaçant des baisers paresseux le long du cou d'Ace, trainant ses doigts sur son torse en direction de son entrejambe. Ace n'avait pas encore enlevé son pantalon et à en juger par l'enflement dut qu'il y trouva, ça ne devait pas être confortable pour lui.

" Tu ne doit pas... "

" Mais je le veux. "

Des mains douces frottèrent doucement son jean, forçant un gémissement douloureux à sortir de sa bouche, réalisant ô combien restrictif il avait était sur ses propres désir. Il savait, qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si Sabo le faisait.

Les mains fraîches glissèrent sous la ceinture de son jean, avant de le tirer vers le bas.

Sabo ne se fit pas attendre et retira son boxeur assez loin pour libérer son érection. Le blond l'enveloppa d'une main et commença doucement à bouger. Ace essaya de retenir ses gémissements mais en vain. Il appréciait le touché de son amant pour que tout autre.

Il se perdit complètement dans ses désirs, enfonçant ses hanches plus loin dans la main de Sabo, alors que son esprit était brouillait à la sensation de la peau fraîche du blond contre la sienne, brûlante. L'amour enivrant lui fit perdre pied, agressa ses sens en le poussant dans l'oubli de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Les lumières scintillaient devant les yeux, alors qui se laissait aller, retombant dans les draps. Un bras enveloppa paresseusement sa taille, et Sabo se blottit à coté de lui , suintant le contentement et rayonnant de bonheur. Ace ne put résister au sourire abruti que se propageait à travers son visage.

" Je t'aime. " Il murmura, en appuyant un baiser contre les boucles blondes, humides. Il savait qu'il devrait être gênés et maladroit d'avoir ses bras autour d'un corps nu, ou du moins par sa propre nudité, mais il y avait un sentiment de paix, d'être avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait si profondément que se fut complètement oublié.

" Je t'aime aussi. " Sabo murmura en retour, sa voix en un doux soupir sur son torse. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques instant, se prélassant dans cette paix parfaite. Ils voulaient rester dans cette réalité aussi longtemps que possible. Parce que Sabo, devait partir, rentrer chez lui avant que ses parents se souviennent de son existence. Mais pour l'instant ils profitaient de ce moment.

" Je sais que ce n'est pas comment les choses sont supposés marcher ... " Ace commença d'une voix hésitante, provoquant à Sabo de le regarder avec inquiétude. " Mais tu serait d'accord si je t'appelé mon copain après ce soir ? "

Sabo le regarda, en faisant un sourire hésitant mais plein d'espoir, il leva les yeux en signe d'exaspération avant de l'embrasser tendrement, versant tout l'amour et la dévotion qu'il éprouvait pour cet idiot de garçon Espagnol.

" Nous avons vraiment fait les choses à l'envers pas vrai ? " Il murmura, appuyant de chaste baiser sur la joue d'Ace.

" C'est évident. " Ace répondit en souriant, rayonnant de joie en étreignant son nouveau petit-ami contre lui, ne voulant pas le laisser partir.

Pour finir Sabo était resté toute la nuit, posait dans les bras d'Ace avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Se réveiller le lendemain au son du rythme cardiaque du brun fût son plus réveil. Il dût cependant partir, en utilisant l'escaliers de secours pour éviter Thatch.

* * *

Le lendemain passa rapidement pour Ace.

Bien sûr il avait du passer l'interrogatoire au déjeuner à cause de son sourire radieux. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit à ses amis que Sabo était désormais techniquement son petit ami, car il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses.

Ils passèrent la journée à marcher autour de Londres, prenant des photos de tout les bâtiments, ils partirent voir une pièce de théâtre.

Londres avait apporté beaucoup de trésor et de souvenirs dans la vie d'Ace et voila pourquoi, le vendredi, il était un peu mélancolique dans le restaurant avec sa classe, en regardant les rues sombres par la fenêtre. Les gouttes de pluie dévalaient sur la fenêtre et la lumières des lampadaires se reflétaient sur les flaques au sol.

" Courage, yoi. " Marco l'encouragea avec un sourire sympathique en lui tendant une tranche de pain à l'ail. Ace sourit en retour, bien qu'un peu triste et accepta la tartine.

" Bien que ce sera triste de dire au revoir à cet endroit, je me demande comment Birmingham va être. " Thatch songea en sirotant son verre.

" J'ai entendu dire que York était magnifique. " Izou continua, de toute évidence pas intéressé par la deuxième plus grande ville d'Angleterre. " Apparemment c'est très historique et on peut faire le tour en un jour ! Un peu comme à la maison. "

Alors que ses amis partirent dans un débat sur les villes, Ace retourna à sa fenêtre, pas du tout pressé de quitter Londres demain matin. Les parents de Sabo n'avaient pas été d'accord pour York. Et donc demain, serait probablement la dernière fois qu'il verrait son petit-ami. Et même si il serait toujours capable de s'appeler, ça ne serait jamais la même chose. Il ne pourra plus le toucher, lui tenir la main où ne serait-ce que marcher à ses cotés.

Il savait qu'il seraient séparé, mais il ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ça arrive si rapidement. Il s'était habitué à la présence de Sabo comme si ils avaient été ensemble toute leur vie. Tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui semblait fondre, plus rien ne comptait à part la pluie, le vent et le sourire de Sabo. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui maintenant, et c'était effrayant de constater qu'en une semaine s'était devenus sa normalités.

Comment allait-il retourner en Espagne sans se sentir étrange ? Isolé; un immigrant dans son propre pays, parce qu'un brillant, sarcastique garçon britannique avait emmené son cœur loin de lui, dans les dédales de béton et dans les champs de lavandes de son pays. Un pays où la magie et le murmure folklorique sont tombait autour de lui aussi doucement et aussi naturellement que la pluie tombe du ciel. Un pays, où, avant son arrivée, il n'avait aucune raison de croire les histoires qu'il avait écouté. Et tout cela à cause d'un garçon qui avait asservi son cœur à la terre mystique où il vivait et avait, à son tour, enchanté Ace afin qu'il n'ait plus jamais envie de partir.

" L'Angleterre est vraiment pleine de surprise, pas vrai ? " Il coupa l'argument de son ami, avec un sourire discret, sans même avoir besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'ils regardaient tous dans sa direction, perplexe.

" Trop nombreuse pour les compter. " Thatch sourit.

* * *

Après une nuit remplis de rires et de conversations, ils célébrèrent d'être ensemble pour ce voyage, en mangeant de la bonne nourriture et en partageant de bon souvenirs. Et quand ils revinrent à l'hôtel pour leur dernière nuit à Londres, ils jouèrent aux cartes en se racontant des vérités embarrassante. Ils s'endormirent tous le sourire aux lèvres.

Cependant, Londres eut une dernière surprise pour Ace. Sabo se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée, l'attendant.

" Sabo ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? " Ace demanda, donnant son sac à Thatch avant de partir dans la direction du blond avec un sourire trsite.

" Je suis venus te dire au revoir. " Il répondit, enroulant ses bras autour de son petit ami, en lui embrassant doucement la joue.

" Je te remercie. C'est bon de te revoir. " Il marmonna dans le cou de Sabo, souriant quand son souffle chatouilla la peau de son amant.

" tu m'a vu hier, idiot. " Sabo remarqua, en lui frappant légèrement le crâne.

" Je sais, mais je ne pensais pas te revoir. " Ace se frotta l'arrière du crâne, penaud, sous le regard sévère que lui donnait Sabo.

Haruta, Thatch et Marco arrivèrent derrière, après s'être débarrassé de leur valise.

" Ce fût agréable de te rencontrer, yoi. " Marco sourit, serrant la main de l'autre blond en guise d'adieu. Izou lui donna une accolade et Thatch lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ace était heureux que ses amis avaient accepté Sabo aussi facilement comme un petit ami potentiel.

" Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi. " Sabo sourit, inclinant la tête à chacun d'eux.

L'adolescent sembla néanmoins mal à l'aise quand il sortit un paquet de son sac et le présenta à Ace.

" Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait des cadeaux pour les gens qui partent..." Ace leva un sourcil, confus, mais prit le cadeau avec des main douces, caressant le papier qui recouvrait le présent. " Qu'est ce que c'est ? "

" Promet moi juste que tu ne l'ouvrira pas avant de partir. " Sabo demanda avec un sourire espiègle en esquivant sa question. " Et je veux dire avant de partir d'Angleterre. Pas Londres. "

" Mais il reste une semaine. " Ace protesta, faisant la moue en regardant l'objet mystérieux avec curiosité.

" Je sais, mais je sais que tu peux avoir de la patience. " Sabo le taquina, avant de se décaler sur la coté pour laisser passer les élèves qui commençait à monter dans le bus.

" On dirais que nous devons partir. " Izou murmura en mettant son sac sur son épaule, et souriant à Sabo avant de suivre les autres.

" Eh bien, au revoir Sabo, yoi." Marco ramassa lui aussi son sac avant de partir avec Thatch et Haruta.

" Je vais essayer de ne pas l'ouvrir avant de partir. " Ace promit, après un long moment de silence, posant délicatement son cadeau dans son sac avant de tendre ses bras pour un dernier câlin.

Sabo s'y jeta volontiers serrant Ace comme s'il espérait fusionner avec, et d'être ensemble pour toujours. Ce fut plus difficile que ce qu'il s'attendait. Il maudit silencieusement ses parents de ne pas le laisser aller à York. Mais il avait profité de chaque moments passés aux cotés d'Ace.

" Rappelle toi que je t'aime. " Il pouvait sentir Ace murmurait contre ses cheveux, en se cramponnant à sa taille. " Pas même la mer entre nous ne pourra changer ça. "

" Je m'en souviendrais. " Il promit, en reculant juste assez pour un dernier baiser. " Aussi longtemps que tu me promet que tu te souviendra que tu a volé mon cœur. Alors prend soin de lui, d'accord ? "

" Qui est ringard, maintenant ? " Ace rit avec un sourire taquin, en se dirigeant vers le bus.

" C'est toujours toi, mon cher. " Sabo lui rappela, en agitant son chapeau devant lui dans un geste exagéré, souriant quand il entendit Ace rire.

" Je m'en souviendrais. " Ace répondit en montant dans le bus quand les portes se fermèrent derrière lui. Il se glissa à coté de Marco, se penchant à la fenêtre pour dire adieu à son amant anglais et attraper le baiser qu'il lui envoya.

* * *

Ace ne put retenir plus sa curiosité.

Il prit le paquet dans son sac et l'ouvrit, révélant un magnifique livre sculpté. C'était un beau livre, et quand il l'ouvrit il découvrit les pages rassis. Un bout de papier blanc se distinguait du reste et était soigneusement caché entre les pages. Ace le prit et l'ouvrit avec des doigts tremblant, en espérant que Sabo lui ai donné une explication pour lui avoir donné untel trésor.

" _Mon très cher amant._

 _Qui dans le monde pourrait se comparer à toi, et à la place que tu occupe dans mon cœur ? Qui dans le monde pourrait tenir une bougie enflammée qui flamboie de l'autre coté de ta peau ? Non puissant Arthur ou le brave Sir Lancelot, pour toi, mon suzerain, surclassant tout les chevaliers._

 _Pour toi, mon bon monsieur, a fait ce que beaucoup ont échoué à faire, et comme tu a fasciné aux yeux de beaucoup, tu a fasciné mon cœur et dérobé mon amour, sans une seconde de soin. Mon cœur, qui n'a été vendu qu'aux mythes et contes de fées qui dansent autour de cet île, est uniquement et sincèrement tient, si tu souhaite le chérir ou le mépriser, c'est ta propre décision._

 _Et pour te prouver que tu a triomphé là où beaucoup ont échoué, je te présente ce témoignage; un tome de mes plus précieux contes qui avait capturé mon cœur longtemps avant que je ne connaisse ton nom. Mon souhait est que tu le lise et que tu comprenne que le sort qu'il a jeté sur moi est faible par rapport au sort dont tu m'a fait prisonnier._

 _Un sort, dont je souhaite qu'il tienne mon âme à jamais_

 _Ton amour fidèle._

 _( Tu peux toujours m'appeler ringard ou tout ce que tu veux dans notre prochain appel, mais je sais que tu aimera. ) "_

Ace lit cette lettre à trois reprise, en souriant doucement à chaque fois avant de la remettre doucement dans le livre et d'en lire la première histoire. C'était une déclaration de ô combien Sabo l'aimait, et il espérait que, avec le temps, leur amour pourrait fleurir aussi magnifiquement que ce livre.

Et qu'ils puissent vivre heureux.


End file.
